The Monster Within
by vjd
Summary: AU: What if Edward could not control himself and went to Bella's that day after school? What if thier relationship started with Bella being a vampire not a human? Takes place after Chapter One in Twilight. Review plz! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing all belongs to Mrs. Meyers

As I entered Charlie's house I couldn't fight my emotions any longer and I began to cry. I ran to my room tripping on the last step. Luckily I caught myself with my hands before any real damage could be done. I threw my door open and flung myself on my bed. What had I done? Why did he hate me? No, hate was not a strong enough word he loathed me. I didn't even talk to him. Why would he be so mean to me? As I closed my eyes images of Edward's icy glare filled my mind. Chills ran through my body as I remembered how black his eyes were.

The more I thought about how Edward Cullen had treated me the less hurt I felt and the angrier I became. My tears soon turned from tears of hurt and confusion to fury. How dare he treat me this way! I wanted nothing more than to confront him and give him a piece of my mind, but I knew I was not brave enough. I decided that I would simply ignore him. If he was going to be a total ass then I didn't need to acknowledge his existence.

It was getting late. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and slowly made my way down stairs. It was time to start dinner for Charlie. I began to explore the kitchen trying to find something easy and simple to cook. To my surprise there really was nothing there. What did Charlie eat? There was bacon and eggs in the refrigerator and not much else. I opened the cupboards hoping to at least find a box of macaroni and cheese but there was noting much other than a few boxes of crackers. I would have to go shopping and soon. I sighed and made my way to the freezer outside gathering up some fish. "Looks like it will be fish and only fish tonight." I murmured to myself as I walked back to the kitchen to defrost the fish.

Unexpectedly I felt a cool breeze behind me. I quickly turned to see what the cause was and before I could see someone had grabbed me rather forcefully. I tried to scream but before I could I felt an intense pressure on my neck, it hurt. I gasped as the pain became stronger and started to turn into a burning sensation. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on but my eyes would not obey. I heard load noises, crashing sounds, and then suddenly I felt wind on my face. The pain in my neck was so powerful. I could think of nothing else. I grabbed at my neck trying to find the cause. I raked my nails across the pain willing it to stop. I could feel the burning slowly move down my neck, it was spreading. I was getting scared and it hurt so much. My breathing had turned to panting and tears were falling down my face. Suddenly the wind stopped and I felt something soft under me. What was going on? Was I dreaming? Surely this could not be a dream, the pain was too extreme to be just a dream. I cried out not able to contain my pain any longer. I began to tear at my neck trying to rip the pain out of me.

I could hear faint voices in the distance and I tried to concentrate on them. One voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I tried to listen harder.

"It's too late." A grave voice said. What's too late? Were they talking about me? Was I going to die? I certainly felt like I was dying.

"You will have to watch over her. She is your responsibility now. Try to comfort her best you can. There is much to get in order. I will check on her periodically." Did he mean me? Had I been kidnapped? What were they planning? I was so confused, and scared.

"Thank you." There was that voice again. Why did I recognize that voice? What was he thanking the other person for? Just then another wave of pain raked through my body causing me to arch my back in protest. I gritted my teeth and groaned in agony. All of a sudden I felt something cold grab my hands from my neck and place them to my side. I could hear him trying to speak soothing words to me. I willed my eyes to open and the person I saw at my side shocked me. Edward Cullen was sitting with me trying to ease my pain. Where was I? Why was Edward here? Why was he acting so calm? Couldn't he see I needed help, that I was in pain? Before I could think through my questions the pain that I thought could not get any worse intensified. I closed my eyes and let the darkness have me. I was dying that I was sure of.

The pain never seemed to let up if anything it seemed to get worse with time. My entire body was now raked with a pain so intense I wished for death. Nothing I did eased the burning torture consuming my body. I tired to remain still to conserve my energy, but the pain would get so intense that I couldn't stop myself from thrashing about and screaming in anguish. Each time I felt cold hands constrain me and could hear a velvety voice whisper comforting words to me. Nothing helped. Nothing could comfort me. Never in my life had I felt a pain so forceful. I wanted to die. I begged and pleaded for someone to just kill me and end this torture I was feeling. I never thought it would end. Maybe I had died when I was attacked and I was in hell. I didn't know what I had done to end up in hell but this certainly felt like it.

I had no idea how long I had been in pain. Time meant nothing to me. All I could think about was the burning ravaging my body. I was surprised to find the burning starting to lessen. I could feel myself beginning to breath normal again. I felt…weird…different somehow, and then the pain was gone. I was frightened, and I was scared to open my eyes. Had someone granted my wish and killed me after all? Why did I feel so strange? I slowly opened my eyes and took in the room around me. Everything was so clear! The room was a good size and had some kind of material hanging on its walls. The material was gold in color, and I was surprised to see how vibrant it looked. One entire wall in the room was covered in CD's and even where I sat I could read the titles. How was that possible? The other side of the room was one large window. I could see that it was dark outside but I had no idea what time, or what day it was. I was abruptly brought out of my train of thoughts as someone in the corner said me name. I turned to see who it was and found Edward Cullen staring at me. He did not look angry but rather sad. I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Bella how are you feeling?" How was I feeling…strange, weird, different, confused, scared…

"I'm not sure." I said not able to voice all my feelings. I was shocked by my voice. I didn't sound like me. I quickly brought my left hand up to my mouth in alarm. What had happened to me? I needed answers, now.

"What's going on? What's wrong with me? What happened?" I could hear the fear and confusion in my voice but I didn't care. I just needed him to start explaining. He dropped his head and sighed. I continued to stare at him impatiently. Why wasn't he talking to me? Did he hate me so much that he was going to keep me in the dark? I was starting to get annoyed and angry.

I whipped my head around as I heard the door open. The man standing there was incredible good looking. He looked at me with gently eyes and smiled warmly. He had blonde hair and was very young. I watched as he entered the room and sat down on the couch next to me. He reached up to touch me and I instantly jumped off the couch and away. I did not know if I could trust him. I backed myself slowly as far away as I could before I felt myself hit a wall. His eyes never left mine.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" I pleaded.

"Calm down Bella." The man from the couch said softly. "We will explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.

As I waited for the man on the couch to continue I stole a quick glance at Edward to find him standing in the same corner he had been before, staring at the floor.

"First of all my name is Carlisle Cullen, and that," he said gesturing with one of his hands towards Edward, "is Edward, but I think you already know him."

"Yes, I saw him at school." I said softly.

"I understand your fear and confusion. Please come have a seat and all will be explained to you." I slowly made my way back to the couch and sat as far away from Carlisle as I could, waiting for more information.

"Bella what I am about to tell you is going to be very hard for you to understand and except, but I need you to trust me. Bella we are not what we appear to be. We are not human."

I gasped, what did he mean 'we are not human.' What were they, and who is 'we?' I noticed Edward's head snap up to my reaction. He was staring at me intently with anguish filled eyes. I stared back at him trying to figure out why he was so upset.

"Bella" Edward began, "We are vampires." I shook my head and blinked my eyes trying to figure out what kind of cruel joke he was trying to play on me. Vampires are not real. Did he really think I was that gullible? I could feel myself getting angry, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you take me for an idiot!" I spat at him. He looked back at me obviously surprised by my anger and said nothing.

"Edward is telling you the truth Bella. Please let us explain." I turned back to look at Carlisle and nodded my head once in agreement. I listened closely as Carlisle wove a tale too outrageous to be true, but somehow instinctively I knew he was not lying. I am not sure how I knew, but I was positive Carlisle had not told me one lie.

"So, ok. Vampires are real. You are a family of vampires and you don't eat humans just animals." I tried to sum up everything he had told me and wrap my mind around it. I still did not know how I fit into everything.

"What does this have to do with me?" I questioned.

"Bella do you remember your first day of school?" Carlisle prodded.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what happened when you got home?" He asked.

I tried to think back over the events of my first real day in Forks. I had gone to school and everyone seemed really friendly, except Edward. I had gone home and was really upset by how he had treated me. As I remembered how mean Edward had been I glanced his way glaring. His expression did not change. He simply stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest waiting. I remembered then trying to make dinner when I was attacked, but by who? There were noises and then the pain…that's all I could really remember clearly.

"I was attacked." I whispered as the memory of that day flooded my mind.

"Yes."

"There were noises, and the pain. It hurt so much." I subconsciously reached up and touched the place on my neck where the pain had started.

"Bella, you were bitten." Carlisle said delicately.

"What do you mean bitten? Who bit me?" I was so confused.

I heard Edward deeply sigh from his position against the wall, and I turned to look at him. "I bit you Bella." His voice was full of regret.

"Why?" I murmured stunned.

"I am so sorry." He whispered as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What do you mean? Someone please explain?" I cried eager for answers.

"When a vampire bites a human they inject venom, a kind of poison, into them. If they do not drain the person dry then the venom is left to spread and changes that human into a vampire." Carlisle clarified.

"Wait." I commanded as I lifted one of my hands for him to stop. I needed to organize my thoughts. What was he trying to tell me?

"So Edward bit me and for some reason did not drain me dry, correct?" I asked confused.

"Yes."

"Then that would make me…a…vampire?" My voice sounded shaky. I did not want to believe what I was hearing.

"Yes." Carlisle said simply.

I placed my hands at my temples as I tried to comprehend everything. Why had Edward bitten me? Why did he not just kill me?

I lifted my head and turned to look at Edward. "Why did you stop?"

He instantly went rigid and looked taken aback by my question.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Why didn't you drain all my blood?" I said simply.

He turned his head swiftly to the side and quietly murmured, "I don't know."

Instantly I knew he was lying. Just as I had know before that Carlisle was telling the truth. I could feel the anger inside me building. After everything he did to me the least he could do is be honest.

"Liar!" I yelled at him. He turned his head and met my gaze.

"What?" He seemed genuinely shocked by my accusation.

"I know you are lying to me." My voice seethed with rage.

"You don't know anything!" He said through clenched teeth. I could see his eyes were angry.

"I don't know how I know, but I know you are lying right now. After everything you have done the least you could do is tell the truth!" I was screaming at him, but I didn't care. He owed me answers if nothing else.

"Bella" Carlisle said softly pulling me from my angry. I had forgotten he was still in the room. "How do you know Edward is lying?" He seemed very curious.

"I-I don't know. I just feel it. It's hard to explain. I just knew you were telling me the truth earlier like I know now Edward is lying." I turned my gaze back to Edward and glared.

I watched as Edward and Carlisle turned to each other and shared a meaningful look. It seemed as though they were communicating somehow. It didn't seem possible since neither one had said anything. I tried to be patient waiting for someone to say something.

It was Edward who finally broke the silence. "I stopped because, because, I was hit over the head by my brother." He said everything so quickly it was hard to catch everything. Every time someone said something it only proved to confuse me more.

"I need more." I said sternly.

"I followed you home from school and attacked you. I couldn't resist the scent of your blood. It was so powerful and over whelming. I tired please understand that I did try." He was pleading with me and his eyes were filled with agony. "It was just too much. I couldn't resist. I went into your kitchen and your scent over powered me and I bit you." He looked down ashamed. "I would have drained you dry, but somehow my brother knew what was going on and before I could take your life he hit me knocking you free from my grasp. We took you here to our house, but it was too late. The venom had spread too far…" He trailed off quietly. I already knew the rest of the story. I nodded my head thanking him for the explanation.

"So what now?" I asked despondently.

"I'm afraid your life will never be the same. Come there is much to discuss the others are waiting downstairs."

I got up slowly and followed Carlisle out of the room, afraid of what my future would hold.


	3. Chapter 3

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.

I could feel Edward following behind me but I did not turn to look at him. We made our way through the house rather quickly. The house was absolutely amazing. It was huge, and so beautiful! We quietly made our way into a room filled with couches and chairs, the living room. Everything was white, but it was not boring, somehow it only enhanced the room's beauty. There were five people sitting in various places through out the room. They were all very good looking and young. I recognized four of them from school. The one I did not recognize was looking at me with kind eyes and smiling. She had a beautiful heart shaped face and brown hair. She looked so kind I decided to take a seat next to her. As I sat down she gently reached for my hand but I quickly pulled my hand away crossing my arms across my chest. I still did not know what these people wanted from me and if they were trustworthy. She did not seem alarmed by my reaction. Her smile widened and she dropped her hands to her lap.

"Introductions are in order." Carlisle then went around the room pointing to each person as he said their name. The woman sitting next to me was called Esme and was Carlisle's wife. It made sense they both seemed to be very kind people. Everyone was smiling except for the one named Rosalie, and Edward of course. She didn't look very happy, almost annoyed. I wondered which one of Edward's brothers had saved me, was it Emmett or Jasper? I was brought from my thoughts as Carlisle began to speak again.

"Bella you have been out for some time, three days to be exact. That is how long it takes for the transformation to take place." Wow three days. I had been away for three days. Something suddenly occurred to me, Charlie. He must be so worried.

"What about my dad? He must be so worried! I have to get home." I stated to stand but felt something pushing me back down on the couch. I looked up to see Carlisle standing over me.

His eyes were sad. "You can't go home Bella."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You are a young vampire and do not have control of yourself yet. That will take time. You need to learn how to resist your thirst and your abilities before it is safe for you to be around humans." He murmured.

He had mentioned thirst before and I could feel the burning in the back of my throat. I was thirsty, very thirsty. I swallowed hard willing the ache in my throat to subside. I wondered if this was how Edward felt before he attached me. If it was I could not blame him for what he had done.

"You will need to stay here and be watched carefully. We will all be there to help you and guide you."

"Will I have to stay forever?" I asked panicked.

"No." He said gently shaking his head. "Just until you learn to control yourself. Of course you are welcome to stay as part of our family if you wish, but we will not force you."

"What about school and Charlie?"

"Alice took care of that already. She went back to your house cleaned everything and left a note for your dad."

"What did you tell him?" I asked curiously.

"She told him that you had received a letter from a prestigious boarding school. They offered you a scholarship, and you had to accept right away. She left a letter behind from the school as proof." He stated calmly. "Edward will also be attending this boarding school as far as anyone in this town is concerned. He will be the one in charge of you most of the time."

I frowned slightly. This was going to be fun. I was now being forced to spend a lot of time with someone who I was pretty sure didn't even like me. I turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at the floor frowning also. Yup, this was going to be a blast.

"There is still much to discuss but right now you need to hunt before your thirst over comes you. Alice help Bella get changed. We will all be leaving once she is ready." At that everyone got up from their positions and went upstairs to get ready.

The small pixie like one approached me smiling. "Don't worry. It's fun to hunt. A little weird your first few times, but you will get used to it. Let's go get you ready."

I followed her upstairs and she handed me a pair of jeans and a plain tan long sleeved shirt. I quickly changed and smiled wearily at her in thanks. She giggled softly and motioned for me to follow her down stairs. As I entered the living room I saw that everyone was there changed and ready to leave. I had no idea where we were going or what hunting meant but I knew I wanted to go, anything to rid myself of the ache in my throat.

As soon as Alice and I had entered the living room Carlisle started to call out orders. "Edward, Alice, Jasper, you take Bella in the Volvo. The rest of us will take the Jeep."

I followed the three of them out to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. I watched as everyone else pilled into the Jeep and speed away with us close behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly no longer able to hide my curiosity.

No one said anything for a long moment. They were all looking at Edward waiting for him to answer. When it was obvious he was not going to say anything I heard Jasper sigh and explain. "We are going to the mountains. It's safer there. There are no humans and plenty of wildlife."

"How will we get up there?"

There was no pause this time and Alice was the one to answer, "We are going to climb. Vampires have special strengths, that I am sure Edward would be more than happy to tell you about." She was glaring at Edward now in the rear view mirror, again I had the feeling a conversation was somehow taking place. Before I had a chance to ask Edward began to speak.

"You are now virtually indestructible. You have incredible strength and speed. All your senses have been enhanced. Everything human about you has been intensified 100 fold. You are essentially immortal." He murmured quickly.

"I can't die?" I said wide-eyed.

"No. You can be destroyed it's just very hard. Not much can hurt you now." He stated simply never taking his eyes from the road.

"I see." It was the only response I could manage. We were slowing down and I could see that the mountains were still a ways off. I was about to ask how we were going to get there, but decided it was best to stay quiet. We pulled off the road in a secluded spot and everyone got out of his or her respective vehicle. I looked around waiting for someone to explain to me what we were supposed to do. I felt someone reach down and grab my hand. I tried to pull it away but as I jerked my hand away they simply tightened their grasp. I looked up to see that it was Edward who had grabbed my hand. He was not smiling.

"Let go." I commanded trying to free my hand from his grasp.

"No. You don't know where to go and you need someone to guide you."

"Someone else can." I was yanking harder and I could see he was starting to get inpatient with me.

He sighed deeply running his other hand through his hair. "Everyone else has left. Stop being so difficult. Let's go." Abruptly I felt him tug sharply on my hand and felt the wind in my face. We were running. This didn't feel like running it felt like we were flying. It was an incredible sensation. Everything was flashing by so quickly yet I was able to see it all. I couldn't help but smile. I had never been a good runner and could not run fast. I was too clumsy and fell most of the time. I felt so free and graceful running next to Edward. I let out a small giggle before I caught myself. I quickly looked over at Edward and for the first time I saw that he was smiling. He must enjoy running too I thought. All too soon we entered a small clearing and slowed to a stop where everyone else was waiting. I couldn't stop smiling. Somehow we were now in the mountains.

I saw Emmett look over at me and wink, "Exhilarating isn't it?"

"It was amazing." I said breathlessly. I saw his chuckle softly at my response, and I looked down feeling embarrassed. For once I could see an advantage to being a vampire, speed. I looked up and saw Alice eyeing Edward curiously with a twinkle in her eye. Her eyes met Edward's and she raised her eyebrows at him and suddenly I felt him quickly let go of my hand. I had forgotten that he still had my hand and I looked down embarrassed. I glanced up at Edward to see him frowning. I sighed and shook my head, what did I really expect? He turned to me and look at me intriguingly as he did that first day in the lunch room, expectant somehow. He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something and I did not know what. I stared back unable to look away. I watched as his expression turned to one of frustration. We stared into each other's eyes until we heard Carlisle call our names.

"Edward, Bella did you hear what I just said?"

I looked over at Carlisle uncomfortably noticing for the first time that everyone else had left.

"Sorry." I whispered feeling embarrassed.

"Let's go." He responded with a warm smile. I nodded my head and went to join him but felt Edward once again grab my hand. I did not resist this time knowing I would not win. We entered the surrounding woods together for my very first hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

We stared into each other's eyes until we heard Carlisle call our names.

"Edward, Bella did you hear what I just said?"

I looked over at Carlisle uncomfortably noticing for the first time that everyone else had left.

"Sorry." I whispered feeling embarrassed.

"Let's go." He responded with a warm smile. I nodded my head and went to join him but felt Edward once again grab my hand. I did not resist this time knowing I would not win. We entered the surrounding woods together for my very first hunt.

I took a deep breath for the first time after entering the woods. I was instantly bombarded with scents of every kind. I felt light headed and stumbled, over whelmed with all the different scents assailing my senses.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked. He had stopped walking and was looking down at me with concern.

"Yeah. It's just over whelming." I replied breathlessly, still trying to adjust to what I was feeling.

He chuckled softly and began to walk again, "You'll get used to it." I was surprised by his laugh. I had never heard anything so beautiful before. It distracted me long enough from the smells to allow me time to concentrate and get control of myself. I didn't think I would ever see that day that I would hear him laugh. He had a attractive laugh, he should laugh more. I was pulled from my thoughts as one smell entered my body causing my throat to rage and burn. I quickly whipped my head around searching for the cause. It did not matter what it was. All I knew is that I wanted it, no needed it now.

Up ahead I heard Carlisle call, "Do you smell that Bella?" How could I not? I nodded waiting for him to explain.

"Just up ahead there is a heard of deer. They will make an excellent first meal for you. Let your instincts guide you. You will know what to do." He turned to Edward and continued, "Let go of her hand. Let's see what she can do." As Edward slowly released my hand from his grip I felt a little scared. Sensing my fear he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry we will be close by." I nodded my head and turned my attention back to the smell that had caught my attention so fully before.

I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes suddenly over come with need. Before I knew it I was running, dodging trees and jumping over rocks expertly. I saw the deer after a very short amount of time and lost all reason as I pounced on the first one in my path. I sunk my teeth into its neck without thought and began to greedily drink the hot liquid coming out. It was refreshing, not very satisfying in but it called the beast. After only a few seconds I pounced on another and then another. I had successfully drained four deer before I was calm enough to stop. I was stunned by my behavior. I had lost all control and was panting heavily. I fell back to the earth in shock as I tried to control my breathing, the last deer carcass still warm beside me. I stared at the deer suddenly feeling regret. I had just killed a living thing, four living things.

I backed away slowly keeping my eyes on the deer when I suddenly felt something solid and hard behind me. I turned around to find Edward standing there; he had obviously been watching me. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were filled with alarm and grief. Before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arms around his waist and began to cry. I sobbed tearlessly for a long time. Edward said nothing, holding me close and rubbing soothing circles into my back. When I was finally able to get control of my emotions I felt embarrassed and stupid for how I reacted. I quickly pulled away from Edward not looking up afraid of what I might see.

"Thank you. Sorry." I whispered sheepishly. He did not respond. After a few minutes I looked up to see him smiling at me. I was surprised by his reaction and swiftly looked away. I was expecting him to look annoyed or upset by my reaction, but I only found apprehension in his face. I was so confused. One minute he was frowning obviously annoyed the next smiling. I couldn't keep up with him. I looked around searching for Carlisle, any distraction really. I saw him in the distance watching carefully. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Edward came to my side grabbing my hand, "Ready to go?" I nodded in reply and we were off.

Everyone was already at the vehicles when the three of us showed up. I quickly let go of Edward's hand, and slipped wordlessly into the Volvo waiting for the others to join. Alice tried to start a conversation with me once on the drive back, but I wasn't interested in talking. She quickly took the hint and everyone remained silent until we got into the house.

Esme approached me once inside smiling at me warmly, "Why don't you go upstairs with Alice. Rosalie and I will prepare a room for you." I nodded in agreement and followed Alice up stairs to her room again. She mutely handed me a change of clothes much like earlier and showed me to her bathroom.

"Don't worry Bella. You will adjust, and be fine. A shower will feel good to right now. Take as long as you need." She said smiling warmly as she shut the bathroom door behind her. I slowly made my way to the shower and turned the water on. The sound was comforting and I was eager to get in. I stood for a long time allowing the water to roll off my body and sink in. The warmth felt nice and relaxed me. I was in the shower for a long time before I heard a gently knock on the bathroom door. It startled me and I jumped a little.

"Yes." I said feeling like a fool for reacting the way I did.

"It's just Alice you have been in there for over an hour. I was just checking to see if everything is all right." She sounded concerned.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize. The water just felt nice." I was embarrassed that I had taken so long.

"It's ok Bella, you can stay in as long as you want. I just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong." I had turned the water off by then and was drying off.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a few minutes." I hollered back. I deftly put on my clothes and went to the mirror to comb through my hair. I was stunned by what I saw. I looked so different! I…I…I…was beautiful. I had always been rather plain. I was not ugly or anything, there just wasn't anything special about me. You're typical girl next door I guess you could say. I had always been thin but not muscular. I looked toned and lean like an athlete. My facial features were more defined and angular. As I examined my face further I noticed my eyes and gasped…they were red!

"Alice!" I cried fearfully. Alice burst in hearing the angst in my voice.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"My eyes Alice! My eyes are red!" I exclaimed. I watched as Alice took a deep breath obviously relieved, and looked at me calmly.

"Yes Bella I know. Don't worry they will change in time. They will not always be red. They will someday look like my eyes, topaz, until then when you go outside you will wear contacts." I nodded my head as she grabbed the comb from my hand and quickly brushed through my hair.

"There done. Come on let's go see your room." She shrilled excitedly.

She led me down the hall to a room across the way from Edward's. It was good size and had a queen size bed against one wall. There was a wardrobe on the wall facing east and a bathroom adjacent to the bed. It was painted white as most of the other rooms downstairs. It was a nice room, much nicer than the one I had at Charlie's.

"Do you like it?" Alice chirped happily beside me.

"It's very nice thank you."

"I'm glad you like it dear," came a voice behind me. I turned to find Esme there smiling at me.

"Alice why don't we give Bella some time to get comfortable and acquainted with her new room. When she is ready she can find us."

Alice nodded and glided back down the stairs, but not before giving me one more smile.

"Take your time dear. Feel free to wonder about as you wish. This is your house too now." She patted me lightly on the shoulder before she too walked away. I entered my new room and turned to shut the door behind me. I walked over to my new bed and collapsed onto it. My head was spinning from everything that had happened to me. There was a lot to consider and take in and I was happy to have time alone to organize my thoughts. Of one thing I was sure of, my life would never be normal again.


	5. Chapter 5

Own nothing, all belongs to Mrs. Meyers.

I stayed in my room and looked through my window as the day passed by. I never felt tired and wondered if vampires ever got tired. There was so much I still did not know about myself. I had spent a great deal of time in front my bathroom mirror reacquainting myself with my body. I had changed a lot, thankfully all for the better. I looked like a model, but was still very self-conscious. I had never been comfortable with my body, even now when I had nothing to feel uncomfortable about. I wondered when I would ever see my family again. Would I ever be strong enough to be around them without hurting them? How would they react to my new appearance? There were so many questions swirling through my head it was dizzying. It was official nighttime again and I had yet to leave my room. I felt guilty and rude for staying to myself for so long. I quickly made my way to my door and decided it was time to get to know everyone and get some answers.

As I opened my door I could hear music coming from Edward's room. It was something classical, nothing I recognized. I swiftly walked passed his door and made my way to Alice's room. She seemed very friendly and had a lot of energy. She was sitting on her bed as I approached her door with Jasper. I turned to walk away when she noticed me.

"Oh Bella please come in. You're not disturbing anything." She said cheerfully. Jasper got up smiling and left the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make him leave."

"Don't be silly. He was on his way to his study to read anyway. How are you?"

"I'm ok. A little over whelmed but ok." I said truthfully.

"It's a lot to take in. Why don't you have a seat and we can talk. I don't know much about you, just what I have heard from the kids at school." I grimaced slightly. I hated people talking about me.

"Well what have you heard?" I was curious to know what people had been saying.

"Not much. I know that you moved here from Arizona, your parents are divorced, and your father is the Chief of Police here in Forks. Like I said not much." She grinned.

"It's all true. I moved here after my mother got remarried."

"Why? Did she force you so she could be alone with her new husband?"

"No. I sent myself here so she could be with him. I hate Forks honestly. I miss the sun, but she was unhappy so I decided to make a change." I tried to hide the sadness in my voice but even I could hear it.

"Why was your mother unhappy?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Well Phil, her husband, travels a lot. With me around she couldn't join him. So I decided to give her the freedom she wanted and moved here. She begged me to stay, but it was for the best. She is much happier now. Maybe I should have stayed then things would be different…" I whispered thinking about the past few days.

"I think I will go to my room now. Thanks for talking with me Alice." I tried to smile at her but it felt forced and fake. I hoped she wouldn't think she had done anything wrong. I quickly left her room heading back to the stairs. I could feel the need to cry over whelming me. I burst into my room shutting my door behind me. I ran for my bed and buried my head in my pillows sobbing. Why did I have to come to Forks? Why hadn't I stayed in Phoenix? If I had just stayed away I would still be human. I would not be this creature who brutally kills helpless animals to drink their blood! I was consumed with grief and self-pity. The rest of the night I stayed in my room mourning the life I would never have again.

The next morning was Monday and I knew everyone would be gone either to school or work leaving me alone with Edward. I still didn't know if he liked me, or just tolerated me because Carlisle was making him. I was reluctant to leave my room. It had become a sanctuary for me. The one place I could be myself and not be bothered. I sighed and got off my bed and pulled my door open. Now was as good a time as any to explore my new home. With no one really around it made it easier. I didn't have to pretend and could walk about without being bothered.

As with the previous night I could hear music coming from Edward's room as I passed. This time it was a jazz piece, nothing I knew. I walked slowly down the stairs admiring the woodwork. The house was huge! There were so many rooms. I eventually made my way down the stairs to the first floor, and for the first time noticed a large white grand piano sitting up on a platform. How could I have missed something so beautiful?! It reminded me of how my mom used to play when I was a kid. She wasn't very good, but she loved to play. She had forced me to take lesson for a little while, but after a few tantrums she stopped making me go. As I stared at the piano I felt regret for not continuing with my lessons. I made my way to the piano bench and sat down. I raised my hands to place them on the keys and softly ran my fingers over them.

"Do you play?" I jumped at the sound. Instantly feeling humiliated by my reaction as I recognized the voice.

"Not at all. I was just admiring it. It's so beautiful." I said turning to see Edward standing a few feet away. "Do you?"

He smirked, "A little. Would you like me to play something for you?"

"Sure if you want. I mean you don't have to. I didn't mean to bother you." I got up hastily and walked to the wall across from the piano and leaned against it. I watched as Edward sat down on the piano bench and placed his hands on the keys, after a brief pause music started to fill the room. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. It was so rich and powerful. I closed my eyes letting each note sink in, relaxing to the melody. It ended all too soon, and reluctantly I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a look of frustration. I stiffened at his expression, knowing I must have bothered him, or done something wrong. I turned speedily on my heels and headed for the stairs before he had time to say anything. I knew I should have stayed in my room. As soon as I got to my room I shut the door falling back against it and sliding to the ground. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. Eternity is going to be fun I thought to myself.

After a few minutes I heard a soft knock on my door. I lifted my head from my hands curious as to whom it might be.

"Yes"

"Bella it's Edward may I come in?" Edward what did he want? He didn't sound angry or upset at all. His voice was very gently and comforting. I got up slowly opening the door. He smiled down at me as he entered my room. I looked at him quizzically wondering what he wanted.

"I didn't mean to frighten you downstairs. You are welcome to wonder the house as you please. You don't have to stay locked up in your room." He murmured softly.

I didn't know what to say. He was actually being nice to me. "Ok" I eventually managed to say weakly.

"Look Bella." He said as he ran one of his hands through his hair and sighed, "We're going to be spending a lot of time together. I know you don't like me and are angry with me for what I have done, and you have every right to be. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but it would make things easier if you didn't run away from me all the time."

I looked at him confused. What did he mean I didn't like him? He was the one who didn't like me. He was the one who was always looking at me funny and was so distant. I don't know what my face looked like but it seemed to alarm him.

"Why are you making that face? What are you thinking?" He asked perplexed.

"You're the one who doesn't like me. You were so mean to me my first day in Forks. You always look at me funny and are frowning. I say how upset you were when Carlisle said you were the one who had to stay with me. I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much. I've barley ever even talked to you." I said bitterly crossing my hands across my chest.

He lowered his head and took a deep breath. "Bella I don't hate you. I'm sorry for how I acted your first day here. I was over come by your scent and I hated you for smelling so irresistible. I know it's illogical, and truthfully it was myself who I really hated. I hated what I was and how I was unable to resist your blood. Please understand that it was never you, it was always me. I'm sorry for the life I damned you to." He whispered.

"Why were you so upset when Carlisle put you in charge of helping me?" I asked still reeling from his first response.

He looked up to meet my eyes and grinned, "I was not upset with you, or with the task that was given me. I should be thanking you for saving me from high school hell." He chuckled, "I was just feeling guilty for what I had done to you. I am so sorry for what I have done." His eyes stared intently into mine and were filled with sincerity. I knew he was telling the truth even without feeling it, his eyes told me.

We stood looking into each other's eyes for a long moment. I closed my eyes slowly braking contact and shook my head gradually from side to side. I raised my hand and put it out in front of me. "Let's start over then. Hi my name is Bella Swan. You are?" I said smiling.

He laughed quietly and shook his head before grabbing my outstretched hand firmly, "My name is Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too Edward."

"So what do we do now? Do you have any questions for me?" He asked smiling at me. Did I have any question!?!? Only a million!

"Well if you don't mind I am curious about some things." I said nervously. I still felt uneasy around him. I didn't know how he would react to all my questions.

"Ask me anything." He said smiling the most beautiful crooked smile I had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

He should smile more, I thought, it becomes him. I went to my bed and sat down before I started berating him with my concerns.

"Ok first question why do I look so different?"

Before answering he left my room and swiftly returned with a chair that he placed in the middle of the floor and sat down. "When you become a vampire not only your senses are enhanced. Your features are as well. This makes you physically attractive to your natural food source. A normal average looking human becomes breathtakingly beautiful if turned into a vampire as each feature is more defined." That would explain why I looked the way I did and why each one of them was so gorgeous.

"Ok. What about sleep? I have yet to feel tired."

"As a vampire you will never sleep, or grow tired." He looked away and sighed, "Night becomes very dull and predictable after so many years." He seemed far away as if he was remembering something. I hesitated before I asked my next question not wanting to disturb him.

"What about crying? I mean after hunting when I was upset…well…there were no tears, why?" I felt self-conscious bringing up the day we hunted and how I had attacked him in the middle of the woods.

"There are no fluids in your body besides venom. There is not enough in you to allow for you to have tears." He stated as if it were obvious.

"Well what about when you get embarrassed why can't you blush? I mean you drink blood so there is blood in your system."

He shook his head slowly saying, "No. It doesn't work that way. You use the blood as energy. You burn it off as you exert yourself, same as human food. You do not turn orange from eating an orange correct? You do not use blood for anything besides fuel."

I looked down and started playing with a strand of my hair nervous to ask my next question. "Edward" I said softly hesitantly, "When will I be strong enough? Will I ever see my family again?" I whispered. I felt a knot in my throat and knew that if I were still human I would be crying. I looked up to see Edward's expression to see if I had gone too far. He looked sad and his eyes were full of sympathy for me.

"I don't know Bella, I just don't know." He smiled half-heartedly at me and I let my gaze fall back to the piece of hair my hands were playing with. I took a deep breath and let it out loudly. "I just wish I had gotten the chance to say goodbye." I murmured softly more to myself than him.

It was quiet then. There was really nothing more to say. I had more questions, but they could wait. I slid down off my bed and went to my door. "I think I will take a shower now if you don't mind." I told him.

"Of course. I will be in my room if you need me." He smiled at me but it was not a happy smile and his eyes were sad. I gently closed the door and walked to my bathroom. As the water flowed over me I decided that I had to come to terms with my new life. I needed to accept the fact that I would never see my family again. Bella Swan no longer existed. I slid down onto the floor of my shower crying tearlessly as I let the reality of my situation sink in. It was time to buck up and learn to accept my new life. I stood back up trying to think of all the positives. At least I was not alone. I had seven people ready and willing to help me, which was a blessing. I would no longer blush when embarrassed, which I really was happy about. I hated the fact that I blushed so easily it was humiliating. I was no longer a klutz, and could run really fast. I turned the water off and dried myself off.

Suddenly I got the urge to run. I wanted to feel the wind in my face and experience the freedom I felt while hunting. I quickly got dressed and made my way out of my room and to Edward's door. I knocked loudly feeling excited.

"Come in Bella."

"Hey Edward can we go running?" I asked unable to hold in my excitement.

He looked shocked by my sudden mood change but smiled shrugging his shoulders, "Sure. I take it you wanted to go now." He asked mockingly.

"Yes now, if you're not busy." I looked around his room to see what he had been doing before I interrupted, and found a book on the floor beside him. I wondered what the book was, but didn't care enough to ask. I wanted to run.

"Alright let's go. We will have to drive to a secluded location to avoid any contact with humans." He called over his shoulder as we left his room and walked down the stairs. He had me wait on the porch as he went around back returning with the Volvo. I opened the passengers' side door and wordlessly got in. I bit down on my bottom lip in anticipation. I caught him glancing at me every now and again and it was making me self-conscious.

"What?!?" I questioned impatiently. Did I have something on my face?

"Sorry. It's nothing."

Suddenly I got the feeling that he was lying. "You're not be honest with me right now."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know you're lying to me. I don't know how, but ever since I became what I am I…I don't know…it's as if I can tell when people are telling the truth or lying. I know it sounds crazy, but it's like a gut feeling that I get and I just know."

"You're talent." He said solemnly. "Carlisle had his suspicions I guess you just confirmed them." I looked at him bewildered.

"Talent? What do you mean my talent?"

"Some vampires are 'born' with a talent. You obviously have the ability to tell if someone is lying to you or telling the truth."

"Does every vampire have a talent?" I was so curious. What kind of talents did the rest of this family have?

"No not everyone, but I guess it deepens on what you consider a talent to be." He sounded bored as he responded to my question. I tired to be patient waiting for him to elaborate, but he never did.

"Edward!" I said annoyed. "You can't just leave me hanging like that it's not very nice. What talents do the people in your family have and what do you consider to be talents?"

He laughed softly and sighed, "Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel your emotions and change them, and I…well…I can read minds." My eyes widened in horror. He could read my mind. Oh the things he must have heard!

He glanced over at me and swiftly added, "Don't worry for some reason I can't read yours." I was visibly relieved, and I watched as he chuckled beside me.

"What does Alice see? What about the others?"

"Alice sees things that might be. The future is not definite, and it changes constantly. The others do not have a talent like us, but have different abilities I guess you could say are the equivalent. Esme has an amazing capacity to love. Carlisle is very compassionate, and has incredible will power. Rosalie has her beauty and Emmett his strength." There was great love and respect in his voice as he talked about his family. It made me sad that I hadn't spent more time with them.

"You really love them." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes they are my family in everyway." He turned to me and grinned. Maybe someday I too would come to think of them as family. The thought made me smile. I turned to look out the window and realized that we had stopped.

"Are we there?"

"Yes are you ready to run?" He seemed just as excited as me.

"Let's do it." We both got out of the car and he came to my side again grabbing my hand. I looked at him confused. I thought we were just running for fun not going anywhere why would he need to guide me for that?

"I want to show you something." He said reading the expression on my face. I nodded and felt him tug at my hand and we were off. It was just as exciting as I had remembered. I took in the scents around me and watched as the scenery passed me by. I felt so content and free. It was my new favorite activity.

We came to a stop at a large cliff that over looked a valley. I dropped his hand as I approached the rim trying to get a better view. The valley was so beautiful. It was relatively flat and was filled with small trees, wild flowers and streams. The sound of the water instantly relaxed me, and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. It was incredible how much more enjoyable nature was having heightened senses!

"Edward it's beautiful." I breathed. I reluctantly tore my eyes from the view to find him sitting on a rock a few feet away. He was smiling staring off into the distance. I walked over to his side and sat down next to him on the rock.

"Do you come here often?"

He shrugged his shoulders saying, "Whenever I can. I like to come here and think." We said nothing for a long time both lost in thought. I was reminded of questions I wanted to ask earlier, but hadn't gotten the chance, and decided now was as good a time as any.

"Why can't you read my mind? I mean does that happen often?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. "No you are the first person whose mind I have ever not been able to read, and I do not know why." He frowned and continued, "It's incredibly frustrating."

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. I looked up at him to find that his frown had deepened. He was not happy with my reaction. "Now you know how the rest of us feel." I said smiling up at him. He simply grunted in response, and I tried to hold my amusement in.

"You never did tell me why you were not being honest with me in the car." I wanted to know why he lied to me.

He sighed and turned to look at me. "You know your little talent is not very fair. I was glancing at you wondering what brought about the sudden mood change. First you were crying then you were jumping up and down with excitement. I was just trying to figure out why."

"Oh." He must have heard me in the shower crying, and last night for that matter. I will have to be more careful next time.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" He sounded frustrated. I was very glad I could not blush as I answered him.

"I just realized that my life as I knew it was gone. It made me sad so I cried, but you have to move on and accept reality. This is my life now and I need to recognize that. I was listing all the positives about my new life when I started to think about running. It made me want to run and I got excited about the possibility of running again. It is such an amazing feeling."

"It is invigorating. Come we should get back now before the others start to worry." He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the car in no time at all. I hadn't realized how late it was until I looked out over the horizon to see the sun setting. What a whirlwind day today had been. I was starting to realize how little time meant to a vampire as we drove up to the house. Edward dropped me off in front of the house as he drove the Volvo outback. I walked through the doors and ran up the stairs to my room, feeling ok for the first time since my transformation. Maybe this life wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I could tell everyone was home once I was in my room. It was amazing how much I could hear. I never really paid attention before. I had been so wrapped up in my own feelings and problems that I had ignored everything around me. I sat down in the middle of my room closing my eyes, really listening to everything around me. I could here Esme somewhere downstairs humming quietly to herself. I couldn't make out the song, but it sounded beautiful. She seemed so calm and peaceful in whatever she was doing. I could here Jasper and Emmett arguing in the living room. They were playing some video game with annoying music. I think Emmett must be a poor loser. He was accusing Jasper of cheating because he lost. Jasper was denying it while laughing at his brother. I heard Esme call to them to be quite and stop fighting. It made me laugh. The exchange was so 'normal' considering this was a houseful of vampires! Alice was busy talking to Rosalie about clothes. They were discussing all the pros and cons of the new styles out this year. I was thankful to not be involved in that conversation. I am a simple person with simple needs. I was very grateful that Alice had thought to pack my clothing when she went to my house to leave a note for Charlie. It gave me something to wear! I suddenly realized with a pain of regret that if I could hear them this well they could hear me this well. Edward was not the only one that had heard my mental breakdowns lately. I dropped my head into my hands and sighed. I will have to be a lot more careful.

I lifted my head again searching for the others. I wasn't sure where Edward was. I tried to concentrate harder on the sounds around me but could find him nowhere. I could hear Carlisle in his study. I decided to pay him a visit. I had some more questions that I needed answered. I slowly made my way to the entrance of his study and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," he called. I opened the door to an amazing room. It was large like most of the rooms in this house appeared to be. All the walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books. My eyes widened at his collection. I loved to read and wondered if he would allow me to borrow some of his books someday. As I approached his desk I saw that he was working on paperwork, probably something for the hospital. I felt guilty for disturbing his work.

"Hi. I didn't mean to disturb you. If you're busy I can come back another time." I mumbled.

"Non sense a break would be nice. Please have a seat." He insisted gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. I smiled in reply and took a set.

"Now Bella what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well I have some questions if you don't mind." He simply smiled in reply waiting for me to continue. I instantly felt at ease with him. He was so easy to talk with no wonder Edward loved and respected him so much!

"I did get the chance to talk with Edward about some things today, but some of his answers weren't enough. I was hoping you could fill in the blanks for me."

He chuckled, "Of course. What did you want to know?"

"I was terribly curious about talents. I mean Edward is convinced I have a talent, and well I want to know where they come from. How do you get a talent and why doesn't everyone have them?"

He expression stayed smooth and warm as I berated him with all my concerns. When I was done he smiled at me and asked, "What happened today to make Edward think you have a talent?"

"He lied to me about something, and I called him out on it. He wasn't very happy about it." Carlisle burst out laughing just then. He had such a lovely warm laugh, like nothing I had ever heard before.

"No I don't see where he would have been very pleased with that at all, knowing Edward as I do." He managed to say before he continued, "You have the ability to tell if people are telling the truth or lying very interesting. I had my suspicions of course but I wasn't sure."

"How did I get this ability? Why doesn't everyone have talents or abilities?" I questioned yearning for him to answer my other questions.

"That is a mystery. I have my theories and can only tell you what might be," he said seriously. "You see Bella there are certain traits that each human has some more prominent than others. Some humans are great athletes others talented musicians, like Edward."

At the mention of Edward I thought back over the days events and narrowed my eyes. "Hmpf" I grunted before I could stop myself. Now I understood his smirk when he said he could play the piano 'a little.' Carlisle noticed and looked at me quizzically.

I sighed, "Edward saw me at the piano today and asked if I played. I told him I didn't and when I asked if he did he said, 'a little.' Clearly that was an understatement." I mumbled crossing my arms across my chest.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head, "Yes well Edward is quite talented. He was good as a human but now is a master pianist."

He looked at me kindly and continued, "I believe that when you are transformed into a vampire you take your strongest human traits with you. You were probably very perceptive as a human, and that could be how you got your talent. I believe that everyone has a talent in a way. Emmett may not be able to read minds but you would be hard pressed to find someone stronger than he. His strength _is_ his talent." He smiled warmly at me as he finished. It made sense. Every human was diverse with different strengths why not every vampire?

"Thank you that helped a lot."

"Is that all you were curious about, or was there something else you wanted to ask?"

"I was curious about my physical appearance. I mean I did talk to Edward about it today, but I want to know about when I am 100 will I still look like this?" I asked curiously.

"Yes Bella you will always look as you do now. You will be perfect no scars and forever 17. When a human is transformed into a vampire they are frozen in time. As the venom spreads through their bodies it heals all injuries, from broken bones to any scars you may have. You will always look 17 no matter how old you get. I myself am over 300 years old and still look like a man in his twenties." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I heard Carlisle explain how old he was. He was over 300 years old! The things he must have seen! I could see him chuckling at my expression and I shook my head swiftly from side to side trying to compose myself.

"Sorry." I breathed still shocked.

"It's quite alright. Was there anything else?" He said soothingly.

"No. I think that's it for now. Thank you very much." I got up and slowly made my way to the door once again admiring his book collection.

"Bella." I heard him call as I reached for the door. I turned around to face him and saw him smiling at me. "You are welcome to any of my books if you wish to read anything."

I smiled widely, "Thank you." I said excitedly. "I love to read." I tuned on my heels and quickly made my way to my room.

I spent a good portion of the night thinking about everything that had happened and what I had learned. I listened closely again trying to distinguish all the different sounds in the house. I still could not find Edward and I wondered where he could be. I decided that I would ask him tomorrow. We were friends now, and friends could ask those kinds of questions.


	8. Chapter 8

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I decided to take a bath. I wasn't really dirty, another advantage to being a vampire no sweating, or oils from your skin to make you smell. I really just enjoyed the hot water on my skin. I didn't even bother to regulate the water anymore. The hotter the water the better it felt. I soaked in the water breathing in the steaming air until the it had cooled and was no longer enjoyable. Reluctantly I got out and dried off. The house was very quiet. Everyone must be at school or work I thought. I listened closer trying to find Edward, and heard music coming from him room. I smiled he was home. Why was I so happy for him to be home? I barely even knew him. Why was I so excited to see him? I quickly dismissed my questions blaming my feelings on the fact that Edward and I were finally friends, and that's why I was happy to see him today. After I was dressed I opened my bathroom door to enter my room and saw sunlight entering streaming in through my window. The first sun I had seen in Forks. I was excited to be in the sun again and ran to my window to soak up the rays. As I crossed paths with the suns rays my skin began to sparkle. Before I could stop myself I screamed frantically, afraid something was wrong.

Instantly Edward was in my room by my side. "Bella what's wrong?" He demanded.

"My…my…my…skin...it's sparkling!" I mouthed barely able to speak.

I could hear Edward take a deep breath of relief. He grabbed my arm and led me to my bed and sat me down. He looked down at me with amusement in his eyes and ran one of his hands through his hair. I could see his lips twitching as he tried to hold his amusement in. I forgot my fear momentarily and glared at him crossing my arms across my chest.

"Edward Cullen this is not funny!" I shrieked.

"I know. I'm sorry." He muttered. I could still see the amusement in his eyes but he was no longer fighting the urge to laugh.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on or not?" I commanded angrily.

He smiled warily at me, "Please don't be angry with me Bella. I'm just really relieved. You scared me for a second there and that's not an easy thing to do." He added sternly.

I uncrossed my arms and looked at him expectantly, "Well…" I prodded.

He chuckled, "You're not going to die. Everything is fine." I was starting to get angry again. Why could he not just answer my question?

"Could you be more cryptic?" I asked sarcastically.

He out right laughed this time, and I felt myself growling at him. I was a little surprised by my response. I had only ever growled once and that was while I was hunting. I didn't care he deserved it!

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll call Carlisle he'll explain everything to me." I got up then and made my way to my door. I thought Edward was supposed to be helping me learn things not confusing me. He was so frustrating sometimes!

Before I reached the door Edward was there blocking my way. I tried to walk around him but he wouldn't let me pass. I was starting to get annoyed and gave him the meanest look I could manage. He simply smiled wider in return.

"You don't need to call Carlisle. I will explain everything. Come with me." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me down stairs. He told me to wait on the porch while he went around back and got his Volvo. I opened the door and got in not knowing where he was planning to take me.

The car ride remained silent. I knew if I asked him where we were going he wouldn't tell me anything, so I didn't even bother. I glanced periodically at him from the corner of my eye and found he always smiling. He had a goofy grin plastered to his face. I was a little annoyed feeling that I was the source of his entertainment and crossed my arms across my chest. I heard him laugh lightly as I crossed my arms and turned my head to look out the window ignoring him the rest of the trip.

Eventually we made our way to a small turn off on the side of the road and stopped. It was partially cloudy and there was no sun directly over where we had parked. He got out of the car and I followed silently behind him. He smiled the crooked smile I loved so much, and had seen only one other time, at me as he reached for my hand. I gave it willingly lost in his smile.

We were running through a wooded area. It was not a forest but rather a dense gathering of trees. I forgot my anger as we ran enjoying the wind in my face. We stopped abruptly at the edge of a meadow. It was even more spectacular than the valley he had showed me before. There were wild flowers of every kind, and the scent was intoxicating. The meadow was large and perfectly round somehow. I could hear a stream somewhere in the distance and I wanted to explore and take it all in. As I took my first step forward Edward pulled me back. I looked at him confused. Did he not take me here to enjoy the scenery? Just then I realized that the entire meadow was a lit with sunlight. Maybe the sun really could hurt me? I frowned impatiently waiting for him to explain.

"The sun can not hurt you Bella, but as you saw earlier it does react rather unusually with your skin. As a vampire you are very durable. Your body is made up of a diamond like substance. This makes you sparkle in the sunlight. We have to be careful to stay out of the sun when around humans to not alarm them and give our secret away." He instructed me. I nodded in reply. I wondered just then where the others were. They could not have been at school, or work.

"Where are the others? They were not home." I asked.

"On sunny days we like to be outside and enjoy the warmth. We usually go hiking or something like that far away from humans." He replied.

"Is this where you like to come?" I questioned motioned to the meadow in front of us.

"Yes." He said simply pulling on my hand as he led me into the meadow. I had forgotten we were still holding hands and became self-conscious. I tired to slyly release my hand from his but he simply held on tighter. I was again glad that I could not blush. As the sunlight hit me I was distracted from my discomfort and stared wide eyed at my skin. It was beautiful! It was like thousands of little diamonds were embedding in my skin and were all sparkling at once. I glanced up at Edward to see what he looked like in the sun and my jaw dropped. He was stunning! I mean he had always been very attractive but in the sun he was even more so. He laughed at my reaction dropping my hand falling down to the ground to lie down. He lay there with his eyes closed humming a song I was not familiar with.

I decided to explore the meadow and walked around the perimeter watching the flowers sway in the soft breeze that was blowing. After a while I decided to copy Edward and lay down on the ground. It was soft and felt good against my skin. The sun was very warm and pleasant. I rolled my clothing up as much as I could to allow the sun to hit as much of me as possible. If I had been alone I might have just taken my shirt off but not with Edward there. I spread my long hair out in back of me and sighed contently as I closed my eyes. At that moment I wished I could sleep. I actually missed dreaming.

I let my mind wonder and realized I still had not asked Edward where he had been last night. Maybe it was none of my business. He did seem to be a loner. I wondered why that was. He is the only one is his family without someone. He was definitely good looking enough to attract a partner. I couldn't imagine anyone not being attracted to Edward. Even by vampire standards he was gorgeous. He always seemed sad in a way. I had seen him laugh and smile more in the last two days than ever before, but even then there was always something deep in his eyes that was troubling. I will find out eventually I suppose, I thought sighing, trying to focus on another subject.

I have no idea how long I laid there in the meadow soaking in the suns rays before I felt a shadow come over me. At fist I thought it was just a cloud overhead and would pass, but I heard laughter coming from next to me and knew it was Edward. I opened my eyes to find him starting down at me grinning wickedly.

"Do you have an idea how long I have been standing here?" He asked lightly with humor in his eyes.

"Sorry." I sighed contently. "It's just so nice."

"We should get back. The sun is already starting to set." He insisted. He reached down offering me his hand helping me to my feet. I took his hand willingly. As I placed my hand in his I felt a small shock of electricity. I jerked my hand away swiftly looking up at Edward. He was staring down at me with a strange expression on his face. I quickly got up fixing my clothing. He again offered me his hand and I gingerly placed my hand in his not knowing what to expect. What had just happened? Had he felt it too? I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He squeezed my hand gently as we started to walk away sensing my discomfort. I sighed taking one last look at my surroundings.

"Don't worry we can come back." Edward said over his shoulder as he led me through the woods to the car. I was going to see that he made good on that promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer-I own nothing

The sun had not quite set as we reached the house. Looking at the house it appeared as though no one was home. Edward again let me out in front of the house. Instead of going inside I sat on the porch steps; taking in the lasts bits of sunlight I could. Edward had returned and sat down beside me. We said nothing as the lasts bits of the sun disappeared into the trees. I sighed contently staring off into the distance.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered with his eyes staring intently at me.

"How much I enjoyed being in the sun today." I replied softly.

He smiled in reply. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Is everyone still gone?" I asked. He merely nodded in reply.

"So what to do now?" I said softly more to myself than him. I was thinking of going to Carlisle's office to get a book. He had to have something there of interest.

I was standing up to go into the house when Edward turned to me and asked, "What kind of music do you like?"

"Um…all kinds I guess." I shrugged, "I prefer rock music and am not really a fan of country." I scrunched my nose at the mention of country music. Most of them sounded so whinny to me.

He laughed at my expression, "Ok, no country music then." He assured still laughing, "Would you like to listen to some music?"

I really had missed music. It was as good a plan as any. It's not like I had plans to do anything. "Sure, sounds good." I said smiling.

As we were walking to his room I suddenly realized that I had no idea what he liked for music. I knew he had a vast collection and I had heard him listening to Jazz and classical, but his collection couldn't all be that. I felt rude for not asking earlier.

"So what kind of music do you like?"

"Everything. When you have an eternity to live you can't rule out any possible distractions." He muttered over his shoulder grinning.

Upon entering his room I recognized everything from the day I woke up. Nothing had changed, not that it would. I instantly went to his CD collection and was again amazed by it's sheer size. He had more CD's than most music stores! I could find no order to how they were arranged. With this many CD's he had to have a system.

"How do you have these organized?" I asked trying to find some kind of classification.

"By year and personal preference within that frame." He called from his very sophisticated looking stereo system. He was putting in a few CD's and I wondered what they were as music started to fill the room. I sat down on the floor next to his music listening intently and searching his collection.

"Do you like this?" He asked gesturing to the song playing.

"Yes. I don't recognize it though. It's good." I murmured. It was rock music but a band I had never heard before. They were very good.

"Well if you like this band you will love the next one." He insisted his eyes lit with anticipation. Sure enough when the next band started I loved them even more than the first. We spent the next few hours playing music and questioning each other on our personal tastes.

He seemed to dislike music from the sixties and seventies. I had to agree. We both liked a lot of the eighties and nineties. Some of the groups I found among his collection shocked me and I poked fun at him whenever I could. I don't think I have ever laughed so much in my entire life. I don't think I have heard Edward laugh so much either. He was sitting across from me leaning back on the palms of his hands when someone knocked softly on the door. I was so wrapped up in my conversation with Edward I hadn't heard anyone come home.

"Come in Alice." Edward mumbled. I turned to watch as Alice danced lightly into the room. She was smiling hugely. She looked quickly between Edward and me and gave Edward a long stare raising her eyebrows, to which he replied with a soft growl. She must be telling him something with her mind oblivious of me sitting right here.

"You know it's not polite to have secret conversations with someone else sitting right here in the room with you." I scolded.

"No we weren't…" Edward started but I quickly cut him off. "Liar." I said sternly.

He sighed deeply smiling and shaking his head, "Fine. Sorry."

"So what were you telling him Alice?" I turned to Alice because I thought she would be more truthful and willing to tell me than Edward. She glanced at Edward and smiling impishly as he glared at her. She turned to me her eyes smiling at me, "Nothing important Bella. I was just sharing my opinion with Edward."

"What opinion?" I was truly curious now.

Before Alice could answer Edward jumped in, "Alice what did you want?"

"Carlisle needs to speak to you. I think he needs your help with something. I will be staying with Bella tomorrow." She muttered happily. I was surprised by how disappointed I felt. I could feel my face fall and I started to frown. I quickly tried to smile hoping no one had noticed my obvious discontent. I saw Alice's smile widen and I had my suspicions that she had seen my distress. I dropped my head and began playing with a piece of my hair as Edward thanked Alice and she left the room.

"I guess I should go see what Carlisle needs." I looked up to see Edward already on his feet and I smiled in return. As soon as Edward was gone I swiftly went to my room feeling embarrassed. My head was spinning with emotions. What was going on? A few days ago I hated him now I was having all these _feelings_… I wasn't even sure what I was feeling. All I knew was that I liked spending time with him very much, more than a friend should.

I heard Edward return to his room and then leave with Carlisle. It was the perfect time to talk to someone about why he was always so sad. I decided that Esme would be my best source and left my room in search of her. I found her in the back yard panting scenery. It must have been a scene in her mind because there was not much here, but trees to look at. I approached quietly not wanting to disturb her. She had the entire back yard lit up and it looked beautiful.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" She asked never taking her eyes off her painting. I was a little startled by her reply. I didn't know she was aware I was even there.

"I'm well thank you. How are you?" I questioned.

"I'm lovely dear. Did you have a good day?" She soothed putting her paintbrush down while turning to look at me.

"Yes. I did. Edward took me to the most beautiful meadow. I spent most of the day laying in the sun." I said animatedly.

"He took you to his meadow?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me in anticipation.

"Yes. That's ok right?" I was suddenly afraid I had gotten him in trouble.

She smiled warmly at me and continued; "Of course dear I was just…never mind. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering some things about…Edward." I said hesitantly.

"About Edward." She echoed smiling hugely. If I were human I would be blushing.

"I was wondering why he doesn't smile much? Why is he so sad?" I said quizzically.

She took a deep breath contemplating before she answered. "It's not that Edward is sad. He blames himself for what has happened to you. In a way I suppose he has a right to. He can be very hard on himself sometimes." She mused staring off into the distance.

"Why doesn't he smile or laugh?"

"Well he has laughed and smiled quite a bit in the last few days don't you think." She said winking at me. I dropped my head quickly as she continued. "Edward is not one to openly show his emotions. He is a bit of a loner and has always believed that he was complete in and of himself." She gently placed one hand under my chin lifting my head looking into my eyes. "I think he is learning that is not the case anymore." I dropped my head again but not before I saw her affectionately smile at me.

"Edward releases his emotions and feelings through his music. He words his problems and thoughts out through notes. If you really want to know how he is feeling all you have to do is listen to what he plays, and all becomes crystal clear." She said softly.

I looked up at her then and smiled. "Thank you Esme."

"Is that all you needed dear?" She said picking up her paintbrush again.

"Yes, sorry to disturb you." I apologized.

"Don't be silly. You can come to me anytime." I smiled in reply thanking her and made my way back to my room. I swiftly shut my door throwing myself onto my bed.

Me head was spinning once again. Why was she surprised that he would take me to the meadow? Why hadn't she completed her thought? I always knew he was a loner so that was nothing knew, but what did she mean he was learning that he wasn't complete in himself anymore? Could he possibly be feeling the same as I was? No he wouldn't. He felt responsible for what he had done to me and was just trying to ease his guilt. She had told me that was why he seemed so sad. Why would he feel anything for me? I was nothing special. He probably found me annoying if anything, always crying and freaking out over the littlest things. I wanted to scream. I burred my head in my pillows frustrated with my thoughts. I spent most of the night contemplating the conversation I had with Esme. All I knew for sure is that I missed Edward, and hated feeling that way.


	10. Chapter 10

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I listened as everyone prepared for the upcoming day. It was raining outside so everyone would be off to school and work. Carlisle and Edward had come home for a short while before heading back out to do whatever they were doing. I assumed it had something to do with the hospital but I was not sure. I wondered what I would do today. I promised myself I would not think about Edward at all today, but of course I had already broken that promise a thousand times. In frustration I got up throwing the pillow in my hand across the room. There was a soft knock at my door and I knew it had to be Alice. She was the only one who would not be busy getting ready for the day. She was left with the task of babysitting me. I made my way to the door and opened it up to see her standing before me smiling.

"Good morning Bella. Get dressed there's lots to do." With that she was off. There was a lot to do, what did she mean by that? What did she have planned I wondered as I reached my wardrobe. Even though I was thankful Alice had gotten my clothes for me at my house, I had grown to dislike them. They just didn't fit right anymore. Some of my favorite clothes now sag in all the wrong places. I was forced to wear the simplest of things because nothing else fit. Frowning I grabbed a straightforward maroon shirt and jeans. I would have to ask Alice for a belt today that would help a lot. I changed quickly and made my way to Alice's room. There were clothes everywhere, and no sign of Alice.

"Uh Alice are you here? I wanted to borrow a belt if I could." I yelled into the room. Suddenly Alice appeared at my side smiling happily.

"You won't need one." She replied.

"Have you seen these pants? They're about to fall off. I think a belt is exactly what I need." I said mockingly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "That's not what I was referring to, now come on." She pulled me into her room and shut the door.

"What size are you?" She asked quickly looking over the clothes thrown throughout her room.

"Well I don't really know. I used to be about a size 4." I said honestly. She looked me over quickly and nodded her head.

"You're about a size 2. Hold out your arms." She said sternly. I did as I was told not sure what she was about to do. She randomly started throwing different types of clothing into my arms unto the pile was so high I could just see over the top.

"That will do for now I suppose." She mused looking around the room. She turned to me and smiled. "Well go try those on."

I stared at her in surprise. Where did she get all these clothes? She was obviously not the same size as me so they couldn't be hers.

"Uh Alice where did you get all these clothes?" I asked concerned to hear the answer.

"The store silly. Now go." She turned me around swiftly and pushed me into the bathroom. I was so surprised I couldn't say anything. I gingerly put the pile of clothes down on the floor, and for the first time really looked at them. They were very nice, obviously high quality. I chanced a look at one of the labels and gasped. They were all designer clothes. I felt very uneasy. I had never had a lot of money growing up and that was ok with me, but that meant we could not afford clothes like this _ever_. I couldn't ever afford one of these shirts let alone an entire outfit.

"Bella are you done yet?" Alice called from outside the door impatiently.

"Uh…no…uh…sorry." I replied nervously.

"What's taking so long?" She demanded.

"Alice these clothes are…well…very nice. I don't know if or when I will be able to repay you." I said uneasily.

"Of course they're nice. Who ever said anything about repayment?" She asked.

"Alice I can't just take these clothes. I…"

She cut me off and her tome edged towards anger. "Isabella Swan don't make wait for Jasper to get home to have him force you into those clothes. You will not be repaying me end of story. If you are not out here in a new outfit in one minute…" She trailed off. I could only imagine what she would do. I quickly grabbed the first things I saw threw them on and opened the door. Alice was there waiting with her hands on her hips.

"You look very nice. That one is a keeper. Next." She commanded pushing me back into the bathroom. I must have tried on 50 outfits before Alice finally let me stop.

"Well this will have to do for now. At least I know your body type and size. It will make shopping for you next time much easier." She muttered as she gathered the clothes up that were lying around her room.

"Next time?" I asked concerned.

"Well you hardly have enough to constitute a decent wardrobe. At least now your clothes will fit you." She stated.

"Alice really thank you, but I think this is enough. It's not like I am going anywhere.   
I am stuck here most of the time anyway." I said glumly.

Her eyes turned pleading, "Please Bella? I always wanted a younger sister. Please let me do this one thing for you?" How could I resist a face like that?

I sighed giving in, "ok Alice, but don't go over board." I insisted. Her face lit up with excitement as she nodded in reply.

"Now lets go put your new clothes away." She commanded. Alice was so easy to be around. I could see us becoming good friends. She was so generous and caring. We were in the living room talking about nothing of consequence, but it felt nice. I felt almost human for the first time in what seemed like a long time. We had spent hours sitting together and just talking. I felt so at ease with her that's why I was surprised by her next question.

"So Bella things are going good between you and Edward?" I instantly became stiff in my seat. I wondered what she was implying. I decided to play dumb.

"Well we don't hate each other anymore if that's what you mean." I said lightly. She frowned at my answer. Nope, that was not what she meant.

"I mean you two seem to be getting along really well." She said eagerly.

"Yes. I would say that we are friends now." She sighed at my reply disappointed that I was not going to supply her with the information she was after. I decided to do my own digging on the subject to see what she would tell me.

"Why what have you heard Alice?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing really." She said shrugging her shoulders. Instantly I could feel she was lying.

"Alice I know you are lying to me right now. What have you heard?" I demanded genuinely curious now.

She sighed rolling her eyes, "Honestly Bella I haven't heard anything. Everyone has just noticed that Edward seems…different since you came here."

"Different?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Just then Emmett and Jasper burst into the house. School must be over. I was informed that I would be hunting with them again tonight and needed to go change for the event. I secretly felt saddened that Edward would not be coming. I missed him more than I wanted to admit. It had been a nice day with Alice, but I was still anxious to see Edward again. I shook my head angrily. It did me no good to harbor thoughts like that. I frowned at Alice before I went upstairs, she never did answer my question. How was Edward different, I mused as I scaled the stairs to my room? He was such a mystery to me. I decided to try and get it out of his brothers tonight if I could.


	11. Chapter 11

All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

A/N- This is for all who were wondering where Edward was. I have gotten a lot of e-mails concerning this….so…here you go. No I will not tell you what he and Carlisle are doing. That's for the sequel…maybe.

E POV

I sat down on the piano bench very much at home. I slowly raised my hands to rest them on the keys and played the first song that came to mind. It was one that I had composed a while ago, one of my favorites. As the song drifted to an end I glanced over at Bella to see if she was enjoying it. She stood up against the wall as far from me as possible with her eyes closed. I couldn't fault her for keeping her distance. I couldn't blame her for fearing me and hating me after what I had done. She was smiling a very content yet beautiful smile, and seemed relaxed for the first time. She really was quite beautiful, even before…there was something about her that stood out. She was so vulnerable and for some reason I felt the need to protect her.

I wondered what she was thinking. She was such a mystery to me. Never in my existence had I been presented with such a challenge. It would be so much easier to help her and know what to do if I knew what she was thinking. Maybe I wasn't concentrating hard enough. I opened my mind then to the world around me searching for anything that might give me a glimpse into her mind. Frowning, I gave up. I vowed then and there to find a way into her mind.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. There was fear in her eyes and her body stiffened. Why was she scared? Had I done something? Before I could ask what was wrong she quickly turned and went to her room. I dropped my head into my hands sighing. She hated me that was clear, and I deserved her abhorrence. There must be some way for us to work together. I stood slowly making my way to her room. I would have to reason with her and find some sort of middle ground, or this was going to be a very long few months.

Once I reached her room I gently knocked on her door. She seemed confused by my presence, but let me in. Instantly I apologized for scaring her in any way, and tried to make it clear that she was welcome in this house. She still looked flustered and I became even more frustrated that I could not know what she was thinking.

Annoyed, I ran my hand through my hair and tried to think of some way to make her at least be able to tolerate being around me. I explained that I knew how she felt and understood, but we still needed to work together.

She seemed even more confused by my confession and her faced twisted with anger and bewilderment. I couldn't help but ask what she was thinking. Her response caught me off guard.

"You're the one who doesn't like me. You were so mean to me my first day in Forks. You always look at me funny and are frowning. I say how upset you were when Carlisle said you were the one who had to stay with me. I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much. I've barley ever even talked to you." She said bitterly crossing her hands across her chest.

She thought _I_ hated _her_. How could she think such a thing? My mind was spinning. I couldn't figure her out. She never thought or did anything she was supposed to, that any normal person would. I dropped my head and took a deep breath. I had to make her understand that I did not, could not hate her. It was my fault in every way. I hated myself not her, never her.

"Bella I don't hate you. I'm sorry for how I acted your first day here. I was over come by your scent and I hated you for smelling so irresistible. I know it's illogical, and truthfully it was myself who I really hated. I hated what I was and how I was unable to resist your blood. Please understand that it was never you, it was always me. I'm sorry for the life I damned you to." I whispered. I was ashamed of how I acted.

She actually thought I was upset that Carlisle put her in my charge. Truthfully I was thankful not to have to endure High School any longer. I was curious to get to know her and figure out how her mind worked. I was not upset at all, merely disgusted with myself.

"I was not upset with you, or with the task that was given me. I should be thanking you for saving me from High School hell." I chuckled, "I was just feeling guilty for what I had done to you. I am so sorry for what I have done." I looked intently into her eyes trying to make her understand how sincere and sorry I truly was. Our eyes held for the longest time and I promised myself that I would make it up to her somehow.

She surprised me by offering her hand to me, wanting to start fresh. I willing accepted her hand and eagerness to start anew. It was a start, and she wasn't running away for once. I was amazed at her willingness to forgive. She truly was a unique individual.

I was curious to know if she had any questions or concerns for me. She had spent most of her time since her change alone in her room, and she must be questions. I was right, for once it would seem.

Most of the questions she had were easy to answer. When she asked about her family, I tried to keep the sorrow from my eyes. It pained me to not be able to give her the answer she needed and wanted. The truth was she might never see them again. I could see the hurt in her face as that realization sunk in before she dropped her head hiding as she began playing with a piece of her hair. She took a deep breath and what she said next would forever haunt me.

"I just wish I had gotten the chance to say goodbye." She whispered her voice laced with grief. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was. I wanted to take her pain away. I was so filled with guilt and disgust for what I had done to her. She deserved better. She deserved a normal happy human life. She deserved better than this half-life I had damned her to.

She excused herself to shower, clearly needing to be alone. I welcomed the chance to get away. I went to my room and sank down on my couch running my hand through my hair. What kind of monster was I? I could hear her sobbing in her room and I felt the need to get away. I needed to escape, but I couldn't leave her alone. I wanted to hold her as I did in the woods, and tell her everything would be ok; even if it wasn't the truth. Not that I thought she would ever want me to ever hold her again. I decided to read a book to distract myself. I grabbed the closets book to me and opened it to a random location. I didn't matter where I started I had read everything in my room once before, and would have no problem following the story.

As I finished the first page Bella was at me door knocking loudly. I put my book down bracing myself for what was to come. I didn't really know what to expect, but knew she probably needed more answers and comforting.

She flung my door open visibly excited. I was stunned and bewildered by her sudden mood change. She wanted to go running, now. I would have agreed to almost anything to see her smile again. I decided to take her to a special place of mine. It would require a decent run to get there, had an amazing view, and most importantly was far from humans.

I made her wait on the porch while I got my car. The ride was relatively quiet and I couldn't help glancing at her occasionally. What had caused her mood change? What was she thinking? She was so intriguing and yet frustrating at the same time. She caught me looking her way a few times, and I could tell she was starting to get aggravated with me. Her face was amusing. She looked so endearing when she was upset, but I hid my amusement from her. I didn't want to trouble her. Unfortunately, when I was not honest about my reasons for looking her way I upset her anyway. She was so easy to anger, and it was entertaining to watch her reactions.

She was a terribly curious individual. It was obvious that her talent allowed her to know if people were lying or telling the truth. When I pointed this fact out it opened the floodgates to an entire discussion about talents. I was hesitant to tell her what my ability was, and the horror on her face when I did tell her was unmistakable. I quickly tried to comfort her, not wanting to upset her further. I let her know I could not read her mind. She seemed quite relieved, and I couldn't help but laugh.

We arrived at our location and I went to her side of the car to grab her hand. It felt strangely pleasant to hold her like that. She seemed confused and I explained that I would be leading her somewhere. As we began to run I couldn't help stealing glances at her. She seemed so free. Her long brown hair whipped behind her, and I watched as she closed her eyes taking in the scents around her. She looked so peaceful and elated to be out in the open. I couldn't help but smile.

I was excited to see how she would react to the valley and as we stopped I held back to better see her face. I was struck with her beauty as her face lit up at the sight. I slowly made my way to a near by rock never taking my eyes off her, and sat down. She was so small and appeared so fragile. It was so easy to be with her and there was nowhere else I would rather be. She came to sit next to me clearly still taken with beauty around her.

After a few moments of quiet I looked over at her from the corner of my eye to see her lost in thought. What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking. I mulled over all the possibilities until I finally realized it was hopeless to guess. Bella was unlike anyone I had ever known. She pulled me from my train of thoughts with her next question.

"Why can't you read my mind? I mean does that happen often?"

I glanced at her and smirked. "No you are the first person whose mind I have ever not been able to read, and I do not know why." I frowned and continued, "It's incredibly frustrating."

She laughed in reply, causing me to become more annoyed as my frown deepened.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel." She responded with a friendly smile.

I grunted in response. I could see her trying to hold her amusement in.

"You never did tell me why you were not being honest with me in the car." She questioned. I was beginning to learn that she never let anything go. Nothing seemed to escape her notice.

I sighed and turned to look at her. "You know your little talent is not very fair. I was glancing at you wondering what brought about the sudden mood change. First you were crying then you were jumping up and down with excitement. I was just trying to figure out why."

"Oh." She said deep in thought. I tried to be patient for her to reply, but she never did.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" I said anxiously. She would be the death of me.

"I just realized that my life as I knew it was gone. It made me sad so I cried, but you have to move on and accept reality. This is my life now and I need to recognize that. I was listing all the positives about my new life when I started to think about running. It made me want to run and I got excited about the possibility of running again. It is such an amazing feeling."

"It is invigorating." I said stunned yet again by one of her answers. It was getting late and we needed to leave. "Come we should get back now before the others start to worry."

We drove home in relative silence. Once we got to the house I dropped her off out front and returned my car to the garage. I needed to be alone away from the thoughts of my family. I needed to think. I began running with out a destination. I let my feet be my guide. My head was whirling from all the emotions I was feeling. I didn't understand a most of them. Never in my life had I felt the need to protect and comfort someone as much as I did Bella. The thought of anyone hurting her caused such rage to course through me it was blinding. I longed for her company and her closeness. She was a constant surprise, and was so frustrating, yet she was like a drug I couldn't get enough of. I was addicted to her. I didn't see her as a sister as I had Rosalie, there was more somehow. I didn't know what, or how to explain it. I was drawn to her and eager to hear her opinions on everything. She never did what I expected. She was so unique, more than just unique she was special. She was the most caring forgiving person I had ever known.

I stopped then realizing where I was. I was at her father's house. Why I had run here I did not know. I felt an acute pain of guilt as I thought about how I had ripped her from the life she so richly deserved. I was not worth her acceptance or forgiveness. There was no possible way she could ever feel anything for me besides possible friendship. In a moment of weakness I had damned her to a life of darkness. I dropped my head and shook it slowly from side to side; I was a monster in the true sense of the word. She was too extraordinary to ever be with one such as I. How could I have done such a thing? Why wasn't I stronger? How could she ever really forgive me for what I have done? I realized then that I had no right to feel anything towards her after all the hurt I had caused her. I had treated her so badly from the first moment our eyes met. I swore to myself that I would make it up to her somehow as I turned away from her father's house and began to run through the night.

I ran for hours without stopping trying to understand my feelings. It was impossible to ignore them no matter how hard I tried. I wanted nothing more than to go back to how things were when life was simple, and had everything figured out. I was alone, yes, but happy. I was complete in and of myself. The day Bella moved to Forks my world had been turned upside down instantly. I was not used to having so many emotions at once. Most of these emotions were so foreign to me it was unnerving. My family knew something was going on, and Esme hoped for something that would never be, that Bella would be my mate. I knew only two things for sure; I was happier and more miserable than I had ever been since Bella had entered my life.


	12. Chapter 12

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I quickly made my way out side to find Jasper and Emmett waiting in the Jeep. I slid into the back seat quietly. After a few minutes of silence I decided to break the ice.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

Emmett glanced at my in the rear view window and smiled, "We're going to place a few hours away. There is better hunting there, more predators. They are much better than deer trust me." He replied turning to wink at me.

"Oh." I was still nervous about hunting. I could feel the burning in my throat constantly, but was still uneasy. Surprisingly the drinking of the blood did not bother me much. As a human the smell of blood really made me sick, but now I craved it above anything else and the scent made me tense with need. What bothered me was the aftermath, looking into their dead eyes really upset me. Knowing that _I_ had taken its life.

I saw Jasper turn in his seat and glance my way smiling, "Don't worry Bella. Everything will be fine tonight." He soothed me. I abruptly felt at ease and smiled in return.

It was silent for a long time. I had taken to playing with a strand of my hair trying to build up the courage to ask them about Edward. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders deciding to put it all on the line, "Hey do you guys know where Edward is?" I asked innocently.

I watched as Emmett and Jasper shared a quick look before Emmett looked back as me, "He's off with Carlisle." He muttered.

"Oh. What are they doing?" I asked curiously.

"Taking care of some business." Emmett replied sounding bored. I waited to see if he was going to add anything more, but after a few minutes it was clear he would so nothing else on the subject. I frowned and returned to playing with my hair not knowing how to start the conversation back up.

I snapped my head up to Emmett's next question, "How are things going between you two?" He asked lightly.

"F-Fine." I stuttered. What did he mean, how were things going? I saw him smiling hugely at me in the rear view mirror and I was yet again thankful I could no longer blush. If I were still human I would be a very deep shade of red.

"What have you two been up to?" He probed.

"What do you mean?" I breathed embarrassed. I was shocked by his question. Jasper turned to look at me ginning and raised his eyebrows at me knowingly. I was suddenly struck with a feeling of horror. I finally remembered what Jasper's talent was. He knew exactly what I was feeling. There was no use being thankful for not being able to blush with him around! I was starring to regret my decision to talk to them about Edward at all.

Jasper turned to Emmett ginning wickedly and caught Emmett's eye. They both shared a quick look and started laughing. I swiftly regained my composure and glared at them crossing my arms across my chest. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was too mad and embarrassed to respond. I simply grunted and turned my head to look out the side window.

Emmett glanced at me and chuckled, "I'm going to enjoy having you around."

"Hmpf," was all I managed to say.

Emmett was shaking with laughter, "Edward was right." He said then turned to wink at me, "You're amusing when you're angry."

I dropped my arms and stared at him wide eyed. Edward was talking about me? He thought I was funny when I was mad. I was fuming. How dare he! I'll show him how funny it is to get me mad. The rest of the trip was silent. I was too mad to speak. Every now and then I would see Emmett glance at me over his shoulder, and then he would start to shake. I knew he was laughing at me. At one point I got so mad I was ready to pounce on him. Jasper seemed to pick up on my mood, because he quickly punched Emmett in the shoulder then turned to grin at me. I felt much better after that. The longer we rode the more at ease I felt. I noticed the car slowing and wondered where we were.

"We're here." Jasper said without looking at anyone. Emmett had parked on a small dirt road that was not well traveled. It was well hidden from the main road and I doubted if many people even knew it existed. I briefly wondered how the Cullen's had ever found it.

I got out of the Jeep and met the other two at the front. Emmett looked down at me and ginned, "Follow me. Jasper will be close behind you so you can't get lost."

Emmett was a lot easier to follow than Edward. He didn't run as fast. It felt nice to run by myself without someone there holding my hand, though I missed the person who usually held it. A few hundred yards in we stopped. I looked around to see we were in a dense forest and there was wild life everywhere. I could hear, and more importantly smell them. My mouth was starting to water with venom. I was anxious to hunt.

"Ok Bella. Hunting is not that hard. All you really have to do is follow your senses. This area is full of wildlife, which I'm sure you have already noticed. We're going to let you take the lead. Don't worry we will be close behind you every step of the way." Emmett assured me.

I nodded at him and slowly closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and listened intently to everything around me. I could hear the birds in the trees, squirrels as the gathered their food, and there was a stream somewhere in the distance. I took another deep breath and found what I was looking for. I wasn't sure at first what kind of animal it was, but I knew it was a mammal. I instantly took off running. My gate was no longer similar to that of a human. I was more cat-like, stealthy, as I moved virtually silently along the forest floor. I easily dodged trees and branches as I made my way to my prey. I was over come with desire and could think of nothing else. Then in a small clearing I saw it, a big black bear. It was oblivious to my presence. Normally I would be intimidated by something so large being so small, but all I knew was my thirst and what I wanted. I _wanted_ that bear and I would have it. I quickened my pace as I got closer, reading myself to pounce. When I was only a few feet away I went in for the kill. I grabbed the bear hard around the neck yanking it to the ground. He tried to protest but I wouldn't let him. I yanked hard on his neck breaking it, and then sunk my teeth in releasing the warm blood from its body. The instant relief I felt was gratifying.

I quickly finished him off and backed away. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to look at its body. I was surprised by my actions. I was shocked at just how natural it really was to hunt. It was _all_ instinct. I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper standing in front of me ginning.

"You were right." I managed to say looking at Emmett.

"About what?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Predators are much better than deer." I answered wide-eyed. Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in. The next hour or so I watched as they each took a turn hunting. We ran back to the Jeep after somewhat satisfied, and started the long drive back home.

Even after satisfying my thirst with that big bear my throat still burned for more. I wondered if I would ever be able to completely quench my thirst. It burned for something more, something I was not giving it.

"How do you get used to it?" I asked.

"What you mean, hunting?" Emmett asked confused.

"No the burning? I mean I just drank so I should be fine but I'm not."

"You don't." Emmett said solemnly. "It's the lot we've been dealt. It is a constant pain and discomfort. It never goes away no matter how much animal blood you drink. You will always want more. Your body will always crave human blood, your natural food source. We're been very careful with you not allowing you around humans just yet, but the thirst you felt tonight for that bear is _nothing_ compared to what you will feel around humans." He explained staring straight ahead.

There was nothing I could say in reply. I laid my head back against my seat closing my eyes as I let what he just said sink in, an eternity of pain. I suddenly wondered why anyone would suffer willingly like this. If it hurts so badly why bother? I mean I could not imagine taking a human life but after feeling this thirst, this _pain,_ I could not totally blame those that did.

"Why do you it?" I questioned.

Emmett sighed and glanced at Jasper before he continued, "Well we all have our own reasons I guess. Some do it for family, love, or ever faith." He chuckled shaking his head. "I guess in a way we are all trying to cling to as much of our humanity as possible." He sighed.

The rest of the trip was silent. I thought a lot about what Emmett had said. What would my reason be? I was never really a religious person; so I doubted faith would stop me. Family would probably be my motivation. After everything the Cullen's had done for me I would hate to let them down.

As we pulled up to the house I quickly thanked Jasper and Emmett as I got out of the Jeep. I ran to my room to shower. I had yet to perfect the art of drinking without getting something on myself. As I let the hot water run over my body I wondered if I would ever be strong enough to be around humans. I couldn't imagine my desire being any stronger than it had been tonight. I was a little scared, but there was no use dwelling on the subject. I knew the Cullen's would always be there to help, and that thought comforted me. I turned off the water and began drying myself off.

As I was getting dressed I could hear music coming from downstairs. Edward was home, and he was playing the piano. It was so beautiful. It was a very soft quite melody. If I could cry I would have tears running down my face. It was fit for an angel. The piece was not complete and I listed closely as I heard him play around with different arrangements. He was amazingly gifted. It was so rich; each note seemed to pierce me through the heart. I went to my bed and closed my eyes lying back on my pillows letting the music seep through my body. I was deeply saddened when it stopped. I opened my eyes and sat up frowning. I wanted to hear more. I was just about to go downstairs and ask if he would play for me when I noticed something in the corner of my room. There was a stand set up with a stereo, and a collection of CD's with a small not on top. I slowly made my way to the stereo smiling. The note was simple and contained only one line.

_Don't worry, no country._

I laughed quietly to myself as I looked over the music. They were all my favorites from the day I spent listening to music with Edward. I quickly put a CD in hitting play before I sank to the floor. I was so glad he was back.


	13. Chapter 13

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

A/N- The song he played that Bella loved so much sounds like; _An Apparition in the Fields_ by James Horner, from _The New World_ soundtrack.

I spent the next few hours listening to the music Edward had given me. It was a small collection but good. He was such a thoughtful person. Just thinking about him made me smile. I was debating on going to find him when I heard music once again drift up the stairs. He was playing the piano again but this was a different song than from before. I decided to go downstairs and watch him play. I waved hello to Alice as I passed her room, and she smiled hugely with a twinkle in her eye.

I made my way slowly down the stairs and stopped on the last step to listen. I did not want to disturb him. I closed my eyes placing my hands behind my back leaning against the banister. His music was so powerful and beautiful. Words did not do his music justice. The song drifted to an end and I waited for him to start another. I frowned opening my eyes when I realized he must have left, and was not going to play anymore.

As I opened my eyes I saw that he was still sitting on the piano bench staring at me intently. I quickly straightened up, alarmed that I had bothered him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave so you can continue." I said swiftly as I turned to go back up stairs.

"Wait. Don't go." He called.

I turned back around to face him and smiled. Our eyes locked. I slowly walked over to the piano and leaned against it never breaking eye contact with him. There was a strange intensity flowing between us. The air seemed electrified. I realized I wasn't breathing and gasped breaking our contact. Edward dropped his head sighing running his hand through his hair. When he looked back up he was smiling.

"Can I play anything for you?" He asked.

"What was that piece you were playing earlier?" I wanted to hear it again more than anything.

He turned his head to the side looking away, "Just something I'm working on." He suddenly sounded so distant, and I wondered why.

I waited until he turned back to me to respond. I looked at him keenly, "It was very beautiful." I insisted.

"Thank you." He whispered sincerely.

Our eyes locked again with the same intensity as before. After a while I started to feel self-conscious and looked away. I remembered he had asked me a question before that I had not answered.

"Um…well…I'm sure anything you would play would be fabulous. You're very talented." I said sounding embarrassed. Edward simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response. Remembering our last conversation about his piano playing I narrowed my eyes at him, "and I'd say you play more than just 'a little.'"

He burst out laughing loudly but managed to say with eyes full of humor, "Yeah I suppose I do." His laughter was infectious and I couldn't help but join in. He had such an amazing laugh. I could listen to it all day I thought.

"Thank you. For the stereo and music I mean." I said shyly once our laughter had quieted down.

He shrugged. "I thought you could use the distraction. You spend so much time in your room…" He said quietly trailing off.

I dropped my head feeling guilty for avoiding everyone so much. "Yeah…well…thanks again." The room fell silent for what seemed like forever. I was searched frantically for something to say.

"So do you have plans for tonight?" I asked raising my head to look at him trying to remain casual.

He slowly shook his head smirking, "No."

"I mean…I didn't know if you and Carlisle…" I said trailing off.

He grinned hugely, "No our business is done for now."

"Oh." I said nodding my head feeling stupid. He sat there staring at me smiling, and I could tell he was enjoying watching me flounder. I tried to be mad at him but couldn't, I was too lost in his eyes.

"I was thinking of going for a drive tonight. Would you like to come with me?" He sounded apprehensive as if he wasn't sure if I would want to go. If he only knew how wrong he was. I had missed him so much I would gladly go anywhere as long as he was by my side.

Before I could say anything he hurriedly added, "You don't have to though. I would understand if you would rather stay here."

"No" I said a little too quickly, "I'd love to go."

He smiled warmly, "I'll go get my car."

We drove in relative silence sneaking glances at each other when we thought the other person was not looking. I did not know where we were going if anywhere, but it didn't matter. I felt jittery around him and very content. These feelings were so new to me, it was frightening and exciting all at the same time. We had stopped in a large field surrounded by trees. I sat in my seat looking around for anything that would alert me to where I was.

"Come on." Edward called over his shoulder as he opened his car door to get out. I followed him around to the front of the car and he gestured with his hand for me to climb up on the hood. I looked at his hesitantly, and he smiled back patiently as he started to climb on top of the car. I copied him not understanding what we were doing. I looked up to see the sky was clear and lit with millions of sparking stars. It was amazingly beautiful.

"This is the first time I have ever seen the stars in Forks." I said unable to tear my eyes away from the night sky. I felt Edward shake beside me and turned to investigate the cause. He was staring at me laughing lightly. His eyes were so intense and I could feel butterflies assailing my stomach. My lips turned up involuntarily into a smile as we starred once again into each other's eyes. I had this strong desire to reach out and stroke his face, to feel his skin on mine. I watched as he slowly raised his left hand towards my face, and I could feel myself getting eager the closer it came to me. Just before he reached my face he hastily dropped his hand.

He dropped his head and sighed deeply. I couldn't understand what had just happened. Why had he stopped? I could tell he was upset about something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Edward what's wrong?" I probed gently.

"This…me…" he replied darkly looking away.

"What do you mean?" I whispered confused. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I was pushing him and had miss-read his actions. Maybe he didn't feel anything for me at all. He looked up after a few minutes weakly smiling with sad eyes.

"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything." He mumbled turning his head to look at the night sky. "Do you know your constellations?" He asked quickly blatantly trying to change the subject. I knew he was lying, I could feel it.

"Edward when are you going to learn you can't lie to me?" I asked softly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I promise to explain later ok?" I gazed at him with hurt in my eyes. What did I do? I looked down glumly whispering sadly, "Ok."

A few seconds later I felt him place his hand under my chin raising my face up to his. My skin tingled under his touch. "It's not you, it's me." He said smiling, but I could still see the misery in his eyes.

"You never did answer my question." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"What question was that?" I asked thankful for the distraction.

He chuckled, "Do you know your constellations?"

I shrugged, "Not all of them." We sat back against the windshield together gazing up at the night sky as Edward pointed out each star configuration regaling me with every story. I couldn't help but occasionally wonder what he was thinking, and what had made his so sad earlier.

As the night sky began to lighted with the rising sun we headed back to the house. It was just after dawn when we arrived. Instead of dropping me off out front and parking his car in back, he parked out front and rushed to my door to open it for me.

"Thank you." I said smiling up at him. He flashed me the crooked smile of his that I love so much in return. We entered the house side my side to be greeted by Esme and Emmett in the living room.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Did you have a good night?" Emmett called out to Edward laughing. Both Esme and Edward scowled at him, causing Emmett to immediately stop. I tried to hide my amusement but couldn't help smiling at the exchange.

"How was your evening?" Esme asked curiously.

"Pleasant." Edward said simply.

"It was such a nice night, and you could see the stars so clearly." I smiled.

Esme smiled warmly, "I'm glad you two had fun."

Emmett turned to look at Edward raising his eyebrows with a questioning look. I could hear Edward start to growl beside me. I rolled my eyes knowing they were having a secret conversation, and it was probably about me.

"If you two are going to have private conversations I'm leaving," I said irritated as I turned to walk away.

I heard Edward sigh, "Wait, sorry. I mean go if you want, but you don't have to." I turned to look at him and saw that he had relaxed. I nodded in reply looking back at Esme and Emmett. Esme had a very smug expression on her face, and her eyes were lit with delight. The corners of Emmett's mouth were twitching and I knew he was trying not to laugh.

I sighed, "I think I'll go up stairs that way you can have your private conversations out loud." As I walked up the stairs I heard Emmett laugh, and then I someone hit him. I smiled to myself whishing I had been there to see it. I decided to stop in Carlisle's office for a book. As I entered his office I could hear some of the conversation downstairs. Esme was saying how happy she was for Edward. I heard Emmett declare, "It's about time," rather loudly. I heard someone hit him again and laughed. Poor Emmett. I wanted to stay and listen for more, but I was afraid of getting caught. I reluctantly grabbed the first book I could find. It was by Shakespeare so it couldn't be that bad.

I entered my room closing my door, turning to my stereo. I put on some soft classical music before I went to sit on my bed. I crawled under my blankets to get more comfortable. I opened my book trying to concentrate but it was useless. After reading the same line five times I threw the book down sighing. I couldn't stop thinking about the night I just had.

My mind was swirling with the images from that night. Why had Edward reacted the way he did? What had made him so sad? I wasn't sure how Edward felt especially after tonight. There were times when I would have sworn he felt the same way, and then he would pull away making me doubt everything. No matter how he felt there was no turning back for me. I didn't know how or when, but I knew that at some point I had fallen in love with him. I was officially, indisputably in love with Edward Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!

The house was silent again. Everyone had left to fulfill his or her responsibilities for the day. I went to my wardrobe to change my clothes and found it was twice as full! Alice must have gone shopping I thought. I glanced through the clothing slowly finding everything to my liking. There were even a few formal dresses. I scoffed as I looked them over, as If I will ever have an occasion to wear them! I finally decided on a black ¾ sleeve v-neck sweater and a simply pair of jeans.

As soon as I was dressed I heard a soft knock at my door. I became inwardly excited knowing who it would be. I skipped to the door smiling, quickly opening the door. Edward was standing there leaning against the door jam patiently waiting. I could feel his eyes raking over my body and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Is that what you're wearing today?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"Yes. Why is there something wrong?" I was a little offended by his question. I thought I looked nice.

"It will do for now, but you will have to change tonight." He said grinning at me.

"Why? What are we doing tonight?" I asked genuinely curious.

"You'll see." He speedily grabbed my hand leading me down stairs. He was acting so strange. I wondered what he was up to. It felt good to hold his hand again, more than just good.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked once we were outside pulling hard against him.

"Bella don't worry." Edward soothed as we proceeded to wonder in the trees surrounding his house.

I stopped dead in my tracks refusing to take another step, "Edward Cullen I refuse to go any further until you tell me what is going on!" I tried to release my hand from his grasp but he held on tighter.

"Bella stop being so difficult. Trust me." He pulled hard on my hand forcing me to follow again. It seemed as though I couldn't resist him in anything. I followed silently without complaint wondering what he had planned. We came to a small stream surrounded my moss covered rocks and trees. There appeared to be a small trail just off to the right. The canopy of branches was so think up above that you couldn't tell what time of day it was. Edward gently pulled me to a large rock and sat me down. I looked up at him quizzically waiting for an explanation.

"Today you are going to practice controlling some of your abilities." He explained smugly.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Bella If you ever want to be around humans again you need to learn to control your strength and speed for starters. Today I thought we would work on speed." He clarified.

"What's wrong with the way I walk? I don't walk that fast." I complained.

Edward chuckled, "No you don't walk that fast for a _vampire_, but for a human you tend to walk faster than most run."

"What do I need to do?" I asked. He said nothing taking my hand and leading me to the opening of the trail.

"I want you to walk at what you would consider to be a human pace up this trail a few feet and back again." He explained smiling.

I glared at him before turning my attention back to the trail. He was setting me up to fail. I would show him. I moved as slow as I possibly could manage to prove to him that I was capable of not walking fast all the time. On my return trip I looked at him triumphantly to find his eyes filled with amusement. His lips were twitching and I could see his shoulders starting to shake. He was trying not to laugh, but was fighting a losing battle. I could feel the anger rising in me. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes at him. My reaction seemed to push him over the edge and he burst out laughing. I stomped the rest of the way down the trail contemplating running home without him. I was so insulted! I quickly made my way over to a rock and sat down with my back to him crossing my arms across my chest fuming. He slowly calmed himself down and made his way over to where I was sitting. He stood in front of me but I turned the other way so that he could not face me.

"Edward Cullen I do not wish to see you right now!" I spat furiously at him.

"Bella," he soothed "please don't be angry with me." He tried to position himself in front of me again but I was faster than him and moved to the other side of the stream facing away.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay where you are!" I called out to him from across the small stream. I heard him sigh deeply and sit down.

"Bella please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, honestly." He pleaded. I ignored him still to mad for reason.

"_Please_ Bella. I promise to be on my best behavior from now on." I relaxed my stance a little. He was begging and so hard to resist. I dropped my arms to my side but did not turn around. Edward took this as a good sign and quickly appeared before me. He lowed his head so that our eyes were on the same level. I tried to look away but his eyes locked mine in place.

"I truly am sorry for upsetting you. Now," he said with a grin, "let's try this again. This time we will walk together side by side." He reached for my hand and I willingly gave it to him. He smiled reassuringly at me as he started to walk towards the trail. After walking for a few minutes I understood why he was laughing so hard, a snail could have walked faster than me. I had gone over board. I shook my head sighing. I felt like an idiot. I looked up at Edward to see him eyeing me suspiciously.

"What's wrong Bella? What are you thinking?"

I didn't want to tell him. I was embarrassed. I finally took a deep breath and said hurriedly, "I know why you were laughing before." I ducked my head preparing myself for the humiliation. I waited patiently and when he remained silent I glanced up to see him smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked perturbed. His smile widened but he still said nothing. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"So is this a human pace then?" I asked eager to change the subject.

"Yes." He replied simply smiling. It actually wasn't that hard to walk at a human pace. I just had to keep reminding myself to not speed up.

We walked in silence following the trail for a few more minutes. I was enjoying the forests taking in all the sights and smells when Edward turned to me, "You know I was thinking. You have had the opportunity to question me, but I have not had the same pleasure."

"It's your job. I was put in your charge if you remember correctly." I said smugly.

"Still I think I should be granted the same courtesy. Today should be my day to ask the questions." He muttered raising his eyebrows at me. I didn't sound like a good idea, but I decided to appease him.

"I'm not really that interesting. What do you want to know?" I asked bewildered with his interest.

"What's your middle name?" He asked seriously.

"Marie." I replied simply.

He nodded leisurely seeming deep in thought. "I like it. Isabella Marie Swan." He said decidedly.

He continued down this road for what seemed like hours. He never let up! I never knew one person could ask so many questions, and be curious about so many random things. He wanted to know everything from who my teacher had been in first grade to what my favorite flower was. Most of his question were simple and required little thought. He caught me off guard with his next question though.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked solemnly.

I couldn't say anything at first. I was too stunned by the boldness of his question. He waited patiently for me to compose myself.

"Have you?" I managed to choke out. Truthfully I had never even had a boyfriend as a human let alone been in love.

He shook his head quickly grinning, "It's my turn to ask not yours. Your answer please."

"That's not fair." I said sternly.

He chuckled, "You didn't qualify. You simply agreed that I could ask questions of you. I'm waiting." He said smugly.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. No."

He nodded his head considering my response. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and said, "No."

"No what?" I asked mystified.

"I also have never been in love." He explained. He had never been in love? I couldn't believe it. I knew he wasn't lying to me, but he had to have dated. He was too amazing to have been alone his entire life.

"We should get back soon. Alice will be home from school shortly, and she is dying to get her hands on you." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" Why would Alice want with me, I wondered.

"You'll find out soon. If we're going to be walking back at a human pace we need to leave now." He quickly added as we turned around on the trail for the house.


	15. Chapter 15

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I tired of walking at a human pace rapidly. I decided to take matters into my own hands and smiled up at Edward mischievously. "Race you." I called as I took off running. Edward ran much faster than me and I knew I wouldn't get far before he caught me, but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could, attempting to prolong the inevitable.

Abruptly I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist as he whispered in my ear, "Where do you think you're going?" He had slowed us to a stop and I couldn't hide the disappointment on my face.

"Edward come on." I whined.

He chuckled, "No you need the practice."

"Fine." I said pouting walking slowly beside him. It remained quiet as I sulked beside him. This was not the most interesting way to travel. My mind started to wonder and I recalled a question I had wanted to ask Edward. He was such a loner and I wanted to know why.

"Edward."

"Hmm." He sounded like he had been deep in thought. I briefly wondered what he as thinking.

"Why do you like to be alone so much?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

He looked at me pausing considering his response carefully. "Having the advantages I do," he said toughing his forehead lightly, "it's nice to be alone with _just_ my thoughts instead of everyone else's." He grinned.

"It must be hard." I mused considering how difficult it must really be, being constantly bombarded with the thoughts of everyone around you.

"You have no idea," he whispered darkly. I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear his answer he spoke so softly. We remained silent the rest of the way back to the house. It was a comfortable silence; each of us were lost in our own thoughts.

As we approached the house I noticed Alice waiting impatiently on the porch.

"Finally. Where have you two been all day?" She demanded.

Edward shrugged, "I was just doing my job Alice." He looked so innocent I had to smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm sure," she accused.

She turned to me and smiled, "Come on Bella we have lots to do."

I looked at Edward confused. His face remained as innocent as before and said nothing. Alice grabbed my hand and starting leading me to her room. She set me down in a chair in front of her mirror as she started raking through my hair.

"Alice what's going on?"

"I can't tell you Bella, but you're going to love it." She chirped. I wondered if Edward had told her what he was planning or if she had a vision. I wished silently to be able to read minds if only for tonight. I was anxious, and scared. I hated surprises. I continued to sit in the chair Alice had forced my in, frowning as she continued to put different products in my hair. Soon she pulled out a bundle of bobby pins strategically pinning different sections of my hair back. When she was done she smiled at me appreciatively obviously admiring her work. Next she pulled out a large container filled with make up. I wondered if it was all hers. She didn't look like she wore make-up much at all. She applied mascara and eyeliner deftly to each eye before moving to my lips. She chose a sheer mauve lip-gloss for my mouth.

With a small nod she pulled me from the chair and up to my room. We passed Rosalie on the way and she glared at us, "this is completely ridiculous," she announced. I hadn't spent much time with her, and was secretly glad I never had tried. If looks could kill…I thought as we passed her in the hall. I heard Alice growl low in her throat in response to Rosalie's comment.

As soon as we entered my room Alice went to my wardrobe and pulled out one of the dresses I had been admiring earlier. It was black with floral embroidering at the waist, hem, and along the neckline. It had an empire waist, A-line skirt, and came to a deep V in the front and the back. It was stunning.

"This is the dress you should wear tonight." Alice announced gleefully. I smiled at her as I took the dress and went into the bathroom to change. I admired myself in the mirror and was shocked with how nice I looked. I was beautiful. The hugged every curve perfectly. I opened the bathroom door smiling revealing myself to Alice. She smiled brightly.

"What about shoes?" I asked.

She shook her head, "You don't need any."

"How could I not need shoes?" Where was Edward planning on taking me dressed like this with no shoes?

"Trust me." She smiled grabbing my hand and leading me from my room. She brought me down stairs and led me to the living room setting me on the couch. I looked up at her quizzically as she backed away.

"Just wait here Edward will be here soon." She shrieked happily on her way out. I sat on the couch wondering what on earth Edward could possibly have planned when Esme came into the room.

"Don't you look lovely." She smiled.

"I don't suppose you know what is going on?"

"Sorry dear, I can't say," she said regretfully grabbing a book as she went to leave the room, "have fun."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I was starting to get impatient when there was a knock on the front door. I had never heard anyone knock before. I waited for Esme or one of the others to answer the door, but no one came. I heard another knock and still no one came to the door. By the third knock I decided that I might as well see who was there. I walked slowly to the door wondering who it could be. I opened the door to find Edward standing there smiling at me. He looked amazing. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He wore a simply black button down shirt with black slacks. His shirt was slightly open at the top, and he was also wearing no shoes. I stared at him wide eyed admiring his appearance. When I was finally able to compose myself I noticed he was doing the same. His eyes were appreciatively slowly but surely raking over every inch of my body making me feel extremely self-conscious. I was so glad I couldn't blush.

"You look very nice tonight." I breathed smiling at him.

"You look stunning." He said seriously raising his eyebrows. It was quite for a few minutes as we stared at each other.

Edward was the first to break the silence offering me his arm, "Shall we?"

I took his arm greedily smiling, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied as he led me to the back of the house. I was bewildered by what I saw there. Edward had transformed the backyard completely. There were lanterns everywhere illuminating the entire yard. He had an enormous screen set up at the far end with two large plush seats at the other end. He must have cleared the weather with Alice to make sure it wasn't going to rain. He led me over to one of the large plush chairs and I sat down with him beside me.

"Edward," I whispered shocked, "It's so beautiful."

"I figured since you couldn't go 'out' I would bring 'out' to you. I hope you like it," he muttered leaning into me, "I chose _Casablanca_. It's a classic and very good. Have you seen it before?" He asked lightly as the movie started.

I wanted to cry, he was so amazing! "No, I haven't." I managed to choke out turning to watch the screen. The movie was quite good. I found myself totally wrapped up in it forgetting where I was and who I was with. As the movie ended I sighed happily smiling. I looked over to find Edward staring at me intently. I wondered silently how long he had been watching me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He muttered smirking.

"Edward…" I warned. It was not, nothing. He did not respond. He continued to stare into my eyes as the air became electrified. Our eyes held and I could see desire deep within his beautiful topaz eyes. He raised his hand slowly up to my face and gently placed it on my cheek. I thrilled at his touch resting my own hand on his wrist. My skin tingled from his touch, and my breathing quickened.

"Bella." He whispered his voice sounded strangled. I said nothing leaning closer to him. He closed his eyes dropping his head as he let his hand fall. I stared at him hurt and confused. Why did he always back away when we got close?

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

He lifted his head looking deep into my eyes, "How can you forgive me? How can you stand to even look at me after what I have done?" He questioned desperately.

"What do you mean? You've been nothing but great." I assured him.

"Bella I took your life away from you I would hardly classify that as great." He said bitterly.

"Edward I don't blame you," I said placing my hand on his face, "How could I not forgive you?" I said soothingly.

He turned his head from me and mumbled darkly, "I can think of a few reasons."

"Look at me," I said softly. I waited a few minutes for him to comply. I sighed realizing he was going to be stubborn. "Edward look at me." I said sternly. He slowly turned his head and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I don't hate you Edward. I…I…I love you." I whispered ducking my head. There, everything was out in the open. I would finally find out how he felt about me good or bad. He said nothing for a long while and I kept my face hidden from him waiting for the rejection. I didn't regret telling him how I felt, no matter what he said in response. As more time passed I started to feel sick and was about to get up and go inside. Before I could leave I felt his hand under my chin lifting my face. I tried to resist but he was too strong. Our eyes met and I was surprised by what I saw there. His eyes were full of desire and….love? He slowly leaned into me, hesitating briefly before he placed his lips on mine. The sensation that coursed through my body was unbelievable. I felt like my lips were on fire. They tingled all over. The kiss was very sweet at first, but soon intensified. I lifted my hands up wrapping one around his neck placing the other in his hair forcing him closer to me. As the kiss deepened I felt one of his hands in my hair the other on my back pushing my body close to his. Our lips worked intensely against each other. We slowly parted our lips taking in each other's scents. I heard Edward moan softly and I smiled against his lips.

After a few minutes he pulled away breathing heavily looking deep into my eyes, "I love you too." My heart was so full I thought it might explode. I smiled hugely at him and threw my arms around his neck pulling my body to his. He seemed surprised by my reaction but soon relaxed into my embrace holding me close. He reached over, lifted my legs placing me on his lap.

We sat holding each other contently not caring about the world around us. I had never in my life felt so complete and happy. I was startled as I saw the sky lighten as the sun rose over the horizon.

I gently pushed back from Edward to look up at him, "What time is it? How long have we been out here?"

He shrugged, "Does it matter," He smiled.

I grinned, "No, so what's on the agenda for today?" I asked softly not wanting to ever leave my position on his lap.

"What would you say to playing a game of baseball?" He asked enthusiastically. I had never been a fan of sports. As a human I was much too clumsy to ever really enjoy them. I honestly knew nothing about any of them.

I frowned slightly, "How about you play and I will watch. I've never really been that good at sports."

He chuckled, "It won't be until tonight. Why don't I teach you the basics today so you at least will know what is going on? Plus we can hardly play in the clothes we are currently wearing." He said jokingly resting his forehead on mine.

I tilted my head up placing my lips softly on his for a brief moment then smiled playfully, "first one inside, and changed, is up to bat first!" I called leaping from his lap racing inside.


	16. Chapter 16

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I ran as fast as I could and just as I reached my door I felt Edward grab me around my waist. He pushed me firmly against the wall and before I could react had his lips on mine. His lips pressed hard against mine his body pinning me in place. His hands were on my waist gripping tightly. I smiled into the kiss, opening my mouth slightly. I raised my hands to his head running my fingers through his bronze hair, and pulled him closer to me. He playfully bit my lower lip causing me to moan softly. He lightly traced his tongue against my lower lip and I greedily granted him access to my mouth. His tongue slowly entered my mouth gently massaging mine. Never in my life had I experienced such pleasure. My mouth felt like it was on fire. Regretfully I felt him pull away and I whined quietly. I felt him smile against my lips as he kissed me softly one last time. I stared up at him speechlessly. I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him again, but he backed away smiling hugely and turned to go into his room.

I froze in place against the wall shocked that he had left me. Two can play at that game I thought as I entered my room. I decided that a nice long shower was in order. I leisurely grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom. I turned on the shower smiling to myself knowing Edward would already be waiting for me. I took my time finding every last bobby pin Alice had put in my hair and got into the shower. The hot water felt good and I couldn't help but giggle at the image of Edward getting impatient. After a sufficient amount of time had passed I realized I had made him wait long enough. I turned off the water and dried off in the steam filled room still not rushing my movements.

As soon as I was dressed I opened my door and stepped into my room. There on my bed was Edward growling softly at me. I tried to hold my amusement in but let a small laugh out. He narrowed his eyes at me grabbing me throwing me over his shoulder and rushing me down the stairs. I tried my best to protest but he ignored me. He set me down on my feet in the back yard. Everything was gone from the night before and there was a bat and ball at my feet.

I smiled up at him innocently, "I guess you're up to bat first." He narrowed his eyes playfully at me reaching down to grab the bat. I laughed quietly at his expression covering my mouth with one of my hands as I reached down and grabbed the ball. I watched as he positioned himself at the far end of the yard. Once in position he explained the basics of the game to me. I didn't pay too much attention. Sports always bored me, so when he asked if I was ready I was a little surprised. I felt guilty that I hadn't paid more attention, but took my place on the pitchers mound anyway. I began winding up as best I could, mimicking what I had seen on TV. I threw the ball as hard as I could towards Edward trying my best to strike him out. As I watched the ball move my face twisted in horror, the ball was heading straight for his head. Luckily Edward was faster and moved out of the way.

I grinned at him sheepishly, "Sorry."

He chucked running his hand through his hair, "Maybe you shouldn't pitch just yet."

He walked over to me after retrieving the ball from the forest and handed me the bat. "Why don't you see if you can hit the ball?"

I complied happily making my way to where Edward had been standing earlier. I copied the stance he had taken earlier reading myself for his pitch. He smiled wickedly at me as he wound up and hurled the ball at me. My eyes focused solely on the small white object careening towards me. As soon as the ball was close enough I took a swing and was shocked with what happened next. My grip was not what it should have been on the bat and it went flying through the air. I cringed watching as the bat hit hard against the side of the house.

I shrugged biting my bottom lip, "Sorry."

Edward stared at me incredulously and burst out laughing. I started at him getting angrier by the minute. I turned my head from him marching into the house. I sat down in the living room on one of the couches pouting as I listened to Edward trying to compose himself. I was infuriated when the laughter finally stopped and Edward came through the door. I stayed positioned on the couch legs crossed and arms crossed staring straight ahead. He meekly made his way to my side sitting down. He gently placed one of his hands on my shoulder and I jerked away.

"Bella," he soothed moving to kneel in front of me, "I'm sorry."

As our eyes met my anger started to melt away. His eyes were full of sincerity and he sounding very repentant. I continued to look darkly at him trying desperately to hang onto my anger as he placed his hands on my thighs, "forgive me."

I sighed deeply uncrossing my arms, "I told you I wasn't good at sports."

He pursed his lips trying not to smile. "Yes you did warn me." I could feel the edges of my mouth twitch as I realized the humor in the situation. I tried hard to hide my amusement not wanting to give in, but it was no use. I started to laugh and Edward looked at me questioningly chuckling softly.

"Ok so it was a little bit funny." I conceded reluctantly. Edward said nothing moving to sit next to me on the couch wrapping his arms around me. We turned on the TV and spent most of the afternoon wrapped in each other's arms paying more attention to one another than what was on the TV. I suddenly remembered wanting to ask Edward a question while everyone was gone, but was nervous to hear the answer. I was curious as to why Rosalie hated me so much. I had never really talked to her yet she seemed to always she always seemed to glare at me whenever I was around.

"Edward may I ask you something." I asked biting down on my bottom lip.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." He smiled reassuringly sensing my discomfort.

"Well I was wondering why Rosalie doesn't like me?"

I watched as his face became serious and he sighed, "It's not that she doesn't like you Bella. Rosalie has a hard time," he paused searching for the right word, "adjusting to new things."

"Oh." I nodded. "So will she ever like me?"

He smiled warmly at me his eyes full of love, "How could anyone not like you?" He muttered as he leaned down kissing the tip of my nose. I knew he was hiding something but I didn't push the issue. Maybe it was better not to know. I smiled back unconvinced remembering her comment the night before. I decided not to worry and let it ruin my afternoon with Edward. I snuggled closer to him sighing contently as the afternoon wore on.

The excitement in the air was infectious as everyone got home and prepared for the game that night. Emmett and Rosalie took the Jeep while the rest of decided to run. I knew we were going to a field somewhere but I wasn't quite sure where. I was eager to run and happily held Edward's hand following the others.

As we approached the field the rain let up and I could see a group of rocks at one end. I let go of Edward's hand as he joined the other's forming teams, and followed Esme to the rock grouping. Esme was the referee. She preferred to watch and keep the others honest. I watched as they each took their positions around the field. Carlisle, Alice and Edward were on one team, and Emmett Jasper and Rosalie were on the other. Their eyes were a glow with anticipation waiting for Esme to announce the start of the game.

The game was played fast. Each one was very good. Occasionally they would get into arguments that Esme would quickly settle. No one dared argue with Esme, not even Carlisle. It was much more interesting than watching baseball on TV. I was actually enjoying myself when I heard something in the distance. I was not the only one to notice. Everyone's head turned to the right hand corner of the field as three people stepped out of the forests. I tensed briefly hoping they were not humans.

Once I got a good look at them I instantly knew they were vampires, and relaxed. There were two males and one female. The female was beautiful with vibrant red hair and looked uneasily around at everyone in the field. The male standing next to her was surprisingly average looking and had dark blonde hair. The other male, the one in front leading, was very handsome with black hair. Carlisle slowly moved to approach them with Emmett and Jasper flanking his sides. The air was tense as we all waiting to see what they wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Carlisle was the first to break the silence, "Hello my name is Carlisle and this is my family. There's Jasper, and Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice, Bella, and Edward." He said as he pointed to each grouping. I turned to look to my side realizing for the first time that Edward was now standing next to me. I smiled at the visitors apprehensively and noticed the one with black hair smiling hugely at me.

"My name is Laurent," the black haired one in front announced, "and these are James and Victoria." The others nodded in reply saying nothing. I saw Edward tense slightly at my side and I looked up at him quizzically. He simply shook his head in response and continued to stare at the others.

"We heard a game and were wondering if we could join you?" Laurent explained looking only at me. I heard Edward grunt silently at him. I was so confused as to why Edward was reacting the way he was.

"Yes, that would be fine." Carlisle murmured pulling me from my thoughts. "You can be on Emmett's team and James and Victoria can be on mine."

Hesitantly everyone began to take their places on the field except for Laurent. He walked leisurely to my side grinning at me. I turned to look for Edward and found him in outfield scowling in my direction.

"Aren't you going to play?" I called out, as he got closer.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He said smoothly.

"No I don't play sports." I said quickly ducking my head.

"I see. I was so hoping you and I would be on the same team." He was directly in front me now. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I felt uncomfortable with the way he kept staring at me.

"Um…you better get going their about to start."

He sighed and for the first time turned his gaze from me looking at the field, "Yes I suppose you are right." He said softly grabbing my hand swiftly and bringing it to his mouth to kiss it softly. "We can talk more later," he said winking at me as he ran to join his teammates.

I was shocked by his actions and turned quickly to look for Edward. He was tense and looked furious. I turned around to join Esme on the rocks and fluidly sat down. She put one of her hands on top of mine reassuringly and I dropped my head avoiding everyone. I looked up only when I heard triumphant yelling coming from the field. The game was over. I could see that it was Carlisle's team that won. I smiled as I listened to them raze the loosing team. For the first time since Laurent and the others had shown up Edward was smiling. I smiled back and he instantly came to my side swinging me up into his arms. I laughed joyfully throwing my head back.

Once on my feet I looked up at Edward grinning, "Well congratulations Mr. Cullen. What is your prize for winning?"

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I thought we would negotiate that later."

I could feel him smiling against my skin and I pushed him back to look at him surprised by his comment, "Edward!" I shrieked. He chuckled softly and pulled me into his chest hugging me tightly to his body. I in turn wrapped my arms around him sighing contently. I felt him tense as I heard the others approach. I released myself from his hold to see Laurent eyeing us suspiciously. I smiled warily at him and he smiled hugely in return.

"Well Bella how did you enjoy the game?" He muttered as he approached.

"It was interesting. A lot better than anything I have seen on TV before."

He laughed hardily but before he could respond Carlisle interrupted our exchange, "How long will you all be staying? We could go to our house and talk where it is more private and comfortable." I watched as James and Victoria shared a brief look and nodded in reply. Laurent's eyes lit up with delight, and he agreed to the invitation happily never looking away from me.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where Emmett was standing. "Do you mind if Bella and I take the Jeep and you and Rosalie run with the other's? He asked Emmett through clenched teeth. Emmett didn't say anything. He simply nodded his head and handing Edward his keys.

"We'll catch up with everyone later." Edward called as he led me into the trees. I glanced back at everyone to see that they were already turning to leave, all but one. Laurent was looking after us frowning, but turned once his name was called and followed the others. I could feel the anger coming off Edward and was afraid to ask what was wrong.

I knew it probable had to do with Laurent and how he was acting, but I wasn't entirely sure. I hoped he knew that I wasn't interesting in him. I loved Edward and could never love anyone else. I stayed silent at his side as we ran to the Jeep and got inside.   
I chanced a look at him as he started up the engine and could see his mood had not changed.

Finally after several minutes of tension Edward turned to me, "Bella I don't want you to go near Laurent." His voice was hard and unemotional. I flinched slightly at his tone and hoped Edward had not seen me.

"Edward he is only visiting," I soothed, "You can't possibly think I am interesting in him?" I questioned softly.

He breathed out sharply, "It's not you I am worried about. You didn't hear his thoughts."

"Edward I'm not going to be rude to him and ignore him. The last thing we need is to make enemies. He will be gone soon. Don't worry." I tried to sound convincing but could tell he was still angry. He didn't respond and we remained silent until we reached the house.

As we pulled into the garage he turned to me for the first time. His face was still hard and his eyes looked angry, "Don't leave my side." I nodded my head and smiled at him placing one of my hands on his face trying to pull him from his anger. I watched as his face slowly relaxed. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away.

He smiled at me and sighed, "Oh how I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too." I said lightly, "Now behave tonight or else." I warned raising my eyebrows.

I watched as his eyes became mischievous and he grinned at me, "What did you have in mind?" He purred as he leaned his head into the crook of my neck. He started kissing my neck slowing as he made his way up to my jaw. It felt so good I didn't want him to stop, but I knew the others had heard us arrive and we needed to get inside. I regretfully pushed him away and smiled, "There's time for that later. Let's go." He chucked softly and appeared at my door to open it for me grabbing my hand once I got out.

Just before he opened the door to the house I pulled back on his hand and whispered softly so the others wouldn't hear, "Behave Edward." I gave him a stern look and he frowned nodding as he opened the door.

As we entered the living room I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist possessively as he sat down in a chair placing me in his lap. Everyone was in the room talking about all the places they had lived and visited. I looked to find Laurent again staring at me. He walked over to where I was sitting and I could feel Edward start to tense. I discretely squeezed his hand and he relaxed a little.

"Bella we missed you." He said smiling.

"Edward and I took a little detour that's all," I said shrugging. I watched as Laurent glanced briefly at Edward them back at me.

"Well I'm just glad you are back."

"How long are you staying?" Edward asked coolly.

"We haven't really decided yet, a few days no more." He replied nonchalantly.

The rest of the night continued in this way. I tried desperately to ignore Laurent whenever I could and thankfully Edward stayed calm, at least on the outside. A little after one in the morning Edward and I excused our selves and went upstairs. Edward led me to my room and shut the door. I looked up at him smiling knowing tonight was difficult for him. He sighed deeply as he stared into my eyes. I watched as his face relaxed and became playful. I smiled at his expression confused as to what he was thinking. Before I knew what was happening he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder placing me on the bed. I laughed thankful his mood had changed.

"So Miss Swan I think I did very well tonight, and deserve a reward." He said as lowered himself on top of me.

"Do you?" I breathed.

"Yes." He insisted as he lifted one hand to trace my collarbone gently causing me to gasp.

"And what exactly do you want?" I managed to choke out.

He smiled, obviously pleased by how he was affecting me, as he leaned down placing his lips just centimeters from mine, "a little of this," he breathed kissing me gently on the lips, "and a lot of this." He whispered as he leaned back in kissing me intensely. All thoughts of our visitors left our minds, as we stayed wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like forever.


	18. Chapter 18

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I heard Edward growl softly as I turned hearing a soft knock on my door. By the way Edward was acting I knew who it was. I turned back to give Edward a stern look and mouthed, "be nice," as I got up to answer my door. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

I opened the door to find Laurent standing before me with one single wild flower in his hand. It was a vibrant red and quite remarkable. I smiled at him as he handed me the flower, "thank you."

"My pleasure." He grinned. I could hear Edward on my bed exhale sharply and decided it was time to separate the two of them.

"Why don't we go find the others?" I suggested.

Laurent smiled and winked at me, "after you." He muttered motioning for me to proceed with his hand. I turned to shut my door stealing one last peek at Edward, noticing how displeased he looked. I smiled at him and mouthed, "I love you," as I shut the door behind me.

I led Laurent silently down to the first floor hoping Alice or Emmett were in the living room so I wouldn't be alone with him. As we entered the living room I was relieved to find Emmett watching TV by himself. I quickly sat down next to him.

"So where are the others?" I asked Laurent politely.

"I'm not sure." He said as he sat down in the chair next to me. I instantly knew he was lying and stiffened. Emmett felt my reaction and discretely put his arm around me to comfort me, never taking his eyes off the TV. Why was he being dishonest about something so trivial I wondered. I nodded my head saying nothing.

Again I could feel his eyes boring into me, taking in every inch of my body. I felt so violated! The room grew quiet again, and I turned to watch TV with Emmett scooting closer to him, as Edward entered the room. I looked up at him and smiled relieved he had finally joined us. He winked at me as he sat down on the couch opposite of us.

"So Laurent what are your plans for the day?" Edward asked calmly.

"Well I was hoping to go for a walk with Bella later if she would be so kind to grace me with her company?" He replied looking away from me for the first time since we entered the living room. I looked at Edward pleading for him to be kind and not make trouble.

He took in my expression and closed his eyes sighing, "Will the other be joining you?"

"No. They actually went off on their own for a bit. I do not know when I will see them again." He explained. Again I knew he was lying and I was starting to feel uneasy. I couldn't understand why he would lie about the where abouts of the others in his coven.

Laurent turned from Edward to look at me and smiled, "What do you say Bella? Will you go for a walk with me?" I glanced at Edward and saw that he was not happy. I quickly returned my gaze to Laurent and smiled, "Ok. Let me go change. I will meet you back here in a few minutes."

I got up from the couch and made my way to the stairs as I heard Edward excuse himself and follow me. We walked together to my room shutting the door behind us.

"Are you insane?!" He demanded turning on me once we were alone.

"No!" I spat out annoyed. He glared at me, teeth clenched, growling softly. I placed my hands loosely on his chest sighing as he relaxed into my touch pulling me close to him.

"Edward this will give me a chance to let him down easy. I don't want to offend him," I reasoned, "I also _do not_ want to be alone with him and…well…I though maybe you and Emmett could follow behind us. You know to make sure everything is ok." I added quietly. 

"Bella you do not need to do this. If you feel uncomfortable then you shouldn't go." He murmured firmly.

"It will be ok Edward. We will go for a very short walk and I will make my feelings known." I soothed as I left his embrace to change my clothes. "You will be there to make sure I am safe." I turned and smiled warmly at him, but he still looked angry and concerned.

I left him in my room and went to my bathroom to change. I knew I should mention to Edward that Laurent had been lying, but I didn't want to upset him more than he was. Edward would never let me go if he knew Laurent had been untruthful. I needed to end this infatuation he had with me. It was starting to get ridiculous. He had to know that Edward and I were together. I just couldn't understand his logic.

Once I was changed I went to join Edward in my room. He was not pleased with me, that much I could tell. "Stay close. I love you." I whispered as I reached up on my toes to kiss him. We left my room hand in hand making our way to the first floor. Laurent was waiting by the door and smiled at my approach. I let go of Edward's hand glancing up at him one last time before I turned and walked towards Laurent. Edward had left for the living room where he was quietly talking to Emmett. I smiled knowing what he was discussing.

"Shall we?" Laurent asked. I nodded in reply as he motioned for me to go first.

We walked silently to the trees surrounding the backyard and entered the forests. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time and I secretly wished I had declined. He was so persistent. How was I going to tell him I wasn't interested without upsetting him?

Laurent was the first to break the silence, stopping and turning to me, "Bella how long have you been a vampire? Your eyes are still red so it couldn't be that long." He explained.

"No not long." I said as he watched me. He was smiling again and took a step closer to me. I decided I had had enough. I took a deep breath and mustered all the courage I could, "Look Laurent I think there has been a misunderstanding. I'm with Edward…and…well you and I can never be." I tried to sound firm but the smile never left his face.

"Bella I know you have only been with Edward a few days. It can't be that serious." He replied as he reached out to stroke my arm softly. I backed away feeling frightened.

I was done being nice. "Laurent I am not interested in you. We have totally different lifestyles. The Cullen's are my family, and Edward is my mate." I muttered almost angrily. Why was he so dense? I was not even that pretty. Rosalie was one hundred times prettier than me. Why had he chosen me to obsess over?

He reached for me and pulled me close kissing me before I knew what was happening. I immediately pushed away from him slapping him across the face. "How dare you!" I roared.

He seemed amused by my reaction and grinned. I suddenly noticed we were not alone anymore; James and Victoria were at his side. I wondered silently where Edward was as fear ran through me. They were all smiling evilly at me making me uneasy.

"What is going on?" I whispered stepping back slowly.

"Don't worry it was never about you. You're simply a means to an end." James explained. What did he mean, and where was Edward?!?!

"I don't understand"

"Although Laurent here has taken quite a liking to you." He continued ignoring my question. "You see Bella I am a hunter. I have always gotten what I have wanted except for just one time, and I plan to correct the situation." He was so confusing. What situation and who was he hunting?

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to stall as long as I could. I continued to back up knowing it was useless. It was three against one there was nothing I could do. I felt myself hit something hard and saw the other's faces turn to anger. I turned to see what I had run into to find Edward standing behind me. Relief flooded through my body as he wrapped his arms around me. Emmett was close by growling at Laurent and the others.

I watched as James's expression changed from anger to amusement, "No matter. This is not over. I always get what I want." He warned as he slowly backed away with the others in toe.

"See you soon Bella." Laurent called out before he vanished into the forest. I was frozen with fear and clinged tightly to Edward's side. I couldn't move I was so scared, and felt Edward gently lift me into his arms as he and Emmett raced back to the house. I could feel the fury coming off Edward as we ran, and tried to calm myself down so I could talk.

We burst into the house to find the others there waiting anxiously. Carlisle explained that Alice had a vision a few minutes ago, and had seen the entire confrontation. Everyone turned to Edward concerned as he placed me on my feet. The air was thick with tension.

"Edward what did you hear?" Carlisle commanded in a hard voice.


	19. Chapter 19

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Everyone watched as Edward took a deep breath trying to calm himself before he spoke. "I don't understand everything I heard," he said before he turned to look at Alice and Jasper, "James wants Alice." Alice and Jasper looked at Edward with shocked expressions. Jasper protectively wrapped his arm around Alice pulling her close to him, "Why?" He demanded in a harsh voice.

"I told you I don't understand everything. It was hard to discern his thoughts. He was thinking something about; she is the one who got away. He is a hunter who never failed until Alice came along. He plans to rectify that." Edward said coolly. Edward turned to Carlisle as Alice closed her eyes looking for any meaning to what Edward said in the future. Jasper continued to hold her close growling softly.

"That's not all," Edward continued darkly. "Laurent wants Bella, and is willing to do anything to get her. That's part of the reason he wanted to be alone with her. They were planning to kidnap her to get to Alice, but never planned on giving her back." He spat angrily pulling me close to him.

The room was quite then as everyone absorbed the news they had just been given. I felt terribly guilty for not telling everyone about how Laurent had lied to me. I wasn't sure if it would have helped, but at least it was something. Edward leaned down placing his lips at my ear, "I'm so sorry Bella. I should never have let you go." He whispered repentantly. I turned in his embrace to look at his face and saw the sadness and fury in his eyes. I buried my head in his chest wishing that today had never happened. What were we going to do?

Carlisle was the first to speak, "We will stay here in the house for now. No one is to be alone least of all Alice and Bella." He said sternly turning to look at Jasper and Edward. Both nodded in reply as Carlisle continued. "We will travel in groups of fours whenever we leave this house that way we will always outnumber them if they approach us. I will make the necessary phone calls explaining that we all have the flu. We will need to gather as much information as we can about them before we make our next move." Carlisle turned to look at Edward and gave him a meaningful look. I felt Edward nod once and knew they were talking secretly. "Edward, Alice, Jasper let's meet in my office."

Edward gently pulled me away from him to look at me, "I need to go talk with Carlisle now. Don't worry everything will be fine. Stay close to the others." He muttered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. Before he turned to leave he gave Emmett a quick look and I instantly felt him by my side.

I looked around at the others and watched as Esme walked to the wall to a keypad punching in a secret code that closed the shutters on all the windows in the house. Rosalie looked annoyed and was scowling at me. I decided to go sit in the living room and wait for Edward to return. As soon as I sat down Emmett was right there beside me. It wasn't hard to figure out what Edward had requested of Emmett. I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to concentrate to hear what was going on upstairs, but it was no use they were speaking too softly.

Hours passed with no word. We all sat as still as statues waiting for the others to come downstairs. I had rolled myself into a ball wrapping my arms around my legs. I just wanted Edward to hold me again to be close to him. I wished today had never happened, that my power was to turn back time. I felt someone tug softly on my arm and looked up to see whom it was. Edward was standing over me smiling, but it was not a happy smile. I was so relieved to see him I threw myself into his arms feeling secure for the first time. He picked me up cradling me in his arms as he sat down with me in his lap. The others had joined us and we all waited to hear what they had discovered.

"Alice has had a few visions and none of them are good. It appears that for right now they do not plan to attack the house. We shall stay here for the next few days and see if Alice's vision's change." Carlisle instructed us.

"There are only three of them we can take them, why should be hide?" Emmett demanded sounding extremely frustrated.

Carlisle shook his head, "No. Japer and Edward would be too concerned with keeping Alice and Bella safe that they would be little help in a fight. I do not want to take any chances." He stated firmly. Emmett frowned but nodded accepting Carlisle's decision.

"We wait then?" I asked weakly.

"Yes." Edward confirmed, "At least for a few days."

"We will need to be careful and extra cautious. Remember no one is to be alone." He reminded us as we each got up to leave the room.

Edward placed me in his arms as he walked to my room shutting the door and sitting on my bed. He looked away from me scowling. I released myself from his hold crawling onto my bed and laying down. Edward turned to watch me and I smiled sadly at him. He sighed deeply and I watched him join me on the bed. I reached up and placed my hand on the side of his face gently stroking his cheek. He smiled at my touch placing his own hand on my face.

"Edward what were you talking about with Carlisle for so long?" I asked softly.

He closed his eyes and turned away, "He wanted to know what I heard, everything. I was too preoccupied with Laurent's thoughts to be of much help." He said darkly.

"That's understandable," I whispered, "I'm sorry Edward." He turned his head quickly and looked at me incredulously.

"What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong!" I could hear the anger and disgust in his voice at my apology.

"If I hadn't insisted on going with Laurent you would have had a better chance of reading James's thoughts. You wouldn't have been focused on Laurent and his feelings for me." I said repentantly. If I had only not been so naïve, and listened to Edward, maybe we would know more about how to help Alice and stop James I thought.

He reached out and stroked my hair, "Bella," he said soothingly, "this is not your fault. I would have been concentrating on Laurent more than anyone else no matter what."

"Why did this happen Edward? I mean I am not that special why did he chose me to obsess over, and why does James want Alice so badly? What could she have done?" I inquired desperately.

"First of all you are very special, and beautiful. That's one of the first things Laurent noticed about you," he added disgustingly. "We don't know yet why James is hunting Alice or even what he means by, she's the one that got away. We are all working very hard to understand what is happening. Alice is concentrating extremely hard on the future to see a way out of this with no one getting hurt." He reassured me. His words comforted me and I nuzzled closer to him.

"I love you Edward." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you Bella." He leaned in and kissed me hard and deeply before he pulled away resting his head on top of mine. We stayed wrapped in each other's arms, not moving, or talking as the night wore on and turned into morning.

The house remained silent for the next day as we all awaited news from Alice. Edward and I listened to music or talked sporadically as time moved slowly awaiting word. We spent as much time holding each other that we could, unsure of how much time we had left together. Edward tried to keep positive for me, but occasionally I would catch him looking into the distance with his face twisted with anxiety and knew he was just as worried as I was.

We were sitting in front of my stereo looking over my CD's when a knock came to my door. We instantly became alert. A decision had been made.


	20. Chapter 20

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

We all sat silently around the dinning room table awaiting the news. Everyone's faces were stone hard and no one said anything. The air was very tense. I was starting to go crazy. I just wanted someone to say something.

"Alice has not seen a change so we need to decide what we are going to do." Carlisle said gravely.

"Why don't we all just go somewhere for a while like a vacation?" Rosalie asked.

"No it won't work James is a very talented tracker he would find us." Edward explained coolly.

Rosalie turned and glared at him saying something to him in her mind. Whatever it was it was not very pleasant, because Edward turned to her and gave her a menacing growl. Emmett quickly placed his arm around her staring Edward down. Rosalie's expression grew smug but Edward simply looked away trying to ignore her.

"We need to stop hiding and fight. End this once and for all." Emmett stated.

I watched as everyone tensed in the room at his suggestion. We had all been trying to avoid a fight if possible. It was becoming very clear that it was the only option we had. I was scared for my new family and I buried my head in Edward's chest for comfort. He wrapped his arms around me holding me close as we awaited Carlisle's decision.

Carlisle sighed deeply, "I'm afraid Emmett is right." His voice turned serious as he continued, "Alice and Bella will have to taken to a safe place so there will be no chance any harm will come to them." I felt Edward nod his head in agreement as Carlisle continued, "We have a house in Canada where they should be safe."

"Are we going alone?" I asked in a soft voice.

"No," Edward responded, "Jasper and I will go with you." Carlisle turned to Edward and gave him a meaningful look. I felt his body tense and I pulled myself away to look at his face. His jaw was tight and he was clenching his teeth. "No!" He hissed.

"Edward you know we need you." Carlisle insisted.

"I can't do that."

I was confused. What did Carlisle want? What was Edward unable to do? I looked up at Edward with curious eyes but he never looked at me. His eyes remained cold and hard on Carlisle.

"Edward," Jasper soothed, "I won't let anything happen to her you have my word."

It was finally starting to understand. Edward would not be coming with me. He would be staying here to fight with the others. It made sense. They would defiantly have the advantage with his mind-reading talent. They needed him more than I did.

"Edward," I whispered, "look at me." He slowly turned his head down and gazed into my eyes. His expression was hard but I could see the conflict and sadness in his eyes, and it made me ache inside. "They need you here. I will be safe with Jasper. He won't let anything happen to me."

He raised his hand to my face and gently stroked my cheek, "I can't." He insisted through clenched teeth. "I just found you. I'm not going to lose you."

"You won't. I promise to stay safe. Plus Laurent is going to assume that wherever you are I am. If we split up it might give us an advantage." I tried to be strong and sound convincing, but the very thought of not being with Edward made me sick.

"She's right." Alice murmured. I watched as Edward turned to Alice and glared, but after a few minutes his shoulders slumped and he dropped his head looking into my eyes sighing deeply. I stared back trying to convey all the love I had for him. I tried my best to comfort him and let him know everything would be ok.

Edward slowly turned his head to look at Jasper, "If you let anything happen to her…" He trailed off.

Jasper answered solemnly, "I promise to keep her safe."

Edward nodded in reply and turned back to me, "Bella promise me you will not do anything reckless." His eyes pleaded with me.

"I promise." I whispered.

I watched as he closed his eyes shaking his head. "If anything were to happen to you…" He whispered trailing off.

"You three need to go pack your things. You will need to leave as soon as possible." Carlisle announced.

I slowly got up and headed to my room with Edward following. I was starting to regret my decision to be strong and not fight for Edward to come with me. It wasn't just that I needed to be with him, I was scared for his safety. I didn't want him to fight. I didn't want any of them to fight. I was struggling with the urge to cry the entire walk to my room. I just couldn't believe this was happening.

As I entered my room I felt Edward pull me into a tight embrace. I couldn't control my emotions any longer and I broke down into tearless sobs as he held me close trying to soothe me.

"If I had just listened to you, and not been so nice I wouldn't have to leave you." I cried into his chest. I was so angry with myself for how I had acted. If I had let Edward be mean to Laurent, if I had not been so nice, maybe be wouldn't want to be with me.

"Shh." Edward whispered, "This is not your fault." He pulled me away from him by my shoulders to look at my face, "There is nothing you could have done differently. He made his mind up that you were the one he wanted the instant he saw you. There is nothing you could have done to change that." His eyes were full of love and concern.

I took a few deep breaths and walked over to my wardrobe to pack my things. I picked up a small black bag Alice must have bought for me and grabbed the closest things to my hands. I turned to find Edward staring sadly in my direction. I tried to smile but it felt forced and fake.

"Promise me something?" I asked as I placed the last item of clothing into my bag that I would need.

"Anything." He replied with a wary smile.

"Promise you will be safe." I tried to keep the panic out of my voice but failed. He was instantly by my side placing his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella nothing is going to happen to me. My family is strong. All you need to worry about is keeping yourself safe." I opened my mouth to protest but he quickly cut me off, "Yes Bella I promise to be safe." He smiled slightly but there was no happiness in his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss had an urgency behind it and we each put all the passion and love we had for one another into it not knowing when we would see each other again.

We were both panting when we finally pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine. "If this is how you're going to kiss me when you go away I'm going to send you away more often." He joked trying to lighten the mood. I laughed weakly and snatched my bag from the floor. He took my bag from me and grabbed my hand as we left my room.

Alice and Jasper were waiting by the front door when we arrived. I was trying to stay calm for Edward. I didn't want the last time we saw each other to be sad, and I didn't want him to worry about how I was emotionally. I turned to look at Edward and gave him my best smile. "See you soon. I love you."

He nodded and kissed me one last time sweetly and swiftly on my lips before I took my bag from him. Carlisle was there giving Jasper and Alice a cell phone and finally instructions for our trip. We were taking the Mercedes, and I walked slowly to the back door. Edward was there before me and opened the door.

"I love you." He whispered as I got into the car. I smiled up at him. "You better." He chuckled softly and gently shut the door. I slumped down in my seat as we drove away. I was so scared and frightened and wished Edward was with me more than anything. I felt a wave of calm fill the car and turned to look at Jasper.

He smiled at me in the rearview mirror, "Don't worry Bella you will see each other again really soon."

I nodded in reply as I closed my eyes, and tried not to concentrate on what lay ahead.


	21. Chapter 21

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

The car ride stayed silent the entire trip. Alice remained in some kind of trance searching the future for any information she could gleam from it. Jasper never traveled less than 100 mph and was constantly sending waves of calm throughout the car. We arrived at the house in Canada in about eight hours. It was a large blue house and was far from any form of civilization. As we parked out front I watched as Jasper quickly made his way to Alice's side of the car and gently, lovingly picked her up cradling her in his arms. I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched him cradling his wife. I wished Edward were there to cradle me too.

Jasper carefully sat Alice down on a couch in the living room as he turned to me and smiled. "We should stay together. There are movies in the closet if you would like to watch something." I nodded in reply not really in the mood to do much at all. I fluidly sat down in an over sized chair that was placed in the corner and rolled myself up in a ball. How I wished I could still sleep.

I closed my eyes and stayed rolled up for hours. It wasn't until I felt someone nudge my arm that I opened my eyes. Alice was standing over me smiling. I tried to smile back but it felt forced. She slowly grabbed my hand and pulled me from the chair.

"Come on Bella lets go get our bags and explore." She explained as she dragged me outside. I was about to protest wondering where Jasper was when I noticed he was at the front door waiting. We quickly grabbed our bags and returned to the safety of the house. Alice and Jasper had lived in this house before so they knew it very well. I was the new comer so they allowed me to lead the way.

It was weird how I could tell which room had belonged to which person. When the Cullen's moved only they moved, they left all possessions behind except the most important. The next door I opened caught me off guard; it was Edward's. Of course I knew he would have a room, but I wasn't prepared for the reminder and gasped. I looked around and could still faintly smell his scent in the room. I swallowed hard trying to keep my emotions under control as I sat down on the couch against one of the walls. I leaned foreword and placed my head in my hands closing my eyes. I was trying to imagine Edward here with me. I felt someone come over and sit next to me and I looked up to see Alice there. She gently placed one of her hands on my back reassuringly.

"What do you think they are doing?" I whispered.

"They are probably out hunting them. Trying to pick up their scent somehow." Jasper answered from the doorway.

"Do you think they are safe?" I asked concerned.

"Yes I'm sure they are fine. There are five of them and they are all very strong. No need to worry." He comforted me.

"You guys aren't worried at all then?"

"Of course we are worried. We just know they are strong and trust that everything will be ok." Alice soothed.

I turned to look at her with concern and bewilderment. "But aren't you worried for yourself at all? I mean we don't even know why James wants you so bad."

"Yes I know. I am trying to figure that out. We are safe here. There is no reason for them to ever think to look for us here. Jasper will never let anything happen to me, and you for that matter, so there is no reason to worry." She explained.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for them to call and let us know when it is safe to go back." Jasper murmured. We left the room together and headed back to the living room. It seemed that this room would be the room we would stay in from here on out as we awaited word from the others.

The next day came and went without any word. I wanted to scream with frustration. There seemed to always be a movie playing that no one ever watched. Alice and Jasper sat together on the couch as he held her protectively. I curled up in the chair by myself. Every now and then one of us would get up and check the phone that had been placed on the coffee table to make sure we hadn't accidentally missed a call. Like that would ever happen, but it gave us something to do.

Just as the sun was rising the phone started to vibrate Alice was there answering before anyone else. Jasper and I instantly became alert as we awaited word. I tried to listen in on the conversation but they were talking too softly. Suddenly Alice got up off the couch and walked towards me and handed me the phone. I looked at her surprised and held the phone to my ear.

"Bella?" It was Edward. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Edward! Oh Edward I have been so worried."

"How are you?" He asked concerned.

"I'm doing fine. How are you? Have you caught the others?"

"No." He said disgusted. "It appears they have totally left this area. We have no idea when or if they are coming back. We tracked them half way across the state before we totally lost their trail. I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered.

"Don't be. It's ok. I'm just glad you are safe." I insisted.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I know Bella. I miss you too. I didn't think it was possible to miss someone as much as I do you. It's like I'm missing a piece of myself." He explained.

"What are you going to do now?"

"We are heading back to Forks to see if we can catch their trail again. I _will_ make things safe for you again." He sounded angry but I knew it had nothing to do with me.

"I have to go now Bella_. Please_ be safe. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Then the phone went dead. I looked up to find Jasper and Alice smiling at me.

I sighed as I went over to the coffee table putting the phone down. "So I guess you guys heard."

"Yes we know." Jasper confirmed. I walked back to my chair and rolled back up into a ball replaying the conversation I had with Edward in my head closing my eyes.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper say. His voice dripped with concern and fear. My eyes flew open to find Alice bent over rocking back and forth. I instantly went to her side worried something was wrong. She kept whispering the word no over and over again. Jasper and I shared a concerned look as he tried to calm her down. Slowly she straightened up and looked at us both.

"Oh Jasper." She whispered as she curled up into his chest. He held her close for the longest time. I didn't know what to do and so I simply sat there on the floor waiting.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper was trying to coax her vision out of her.

"We're doing something wrong." She whispered.

"What Alice, what are we doing wrong?" He sounded like he was talking to a small child as he cradled his wife trying to get her to explain.

"He's going to find Bella and me, and you won't be there to help. He knows where we are and he's coming." She continued softly.

"When Alice? How does be know?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"Not long, a day at most. He heard where we were," was all she said.

I instantly looked up at Jasper fear in my eyes. "What should we do? Should we call the others?" Jasper quickly but gently sat Alice down and picked up the phone. He instantly started talking at lightening speed. I got up off the floor and sat next to Alice stricken with fear. How had they heard where we were? How had they known, and when were they coming?

As soon as Jasper was off the phone he turned to Alice and me. Alice was calmer now but looked concerned. "The family is on their way here. They will be here by nightfall. Once they get here Edward will take you Bella, and I will take Alice to remote locations. The others will wait here for James and the other two to arrive to ambush them. It is very important that the three of us stick together until everyone arrives. No one is to leave or go anywhere alone." He said in a stern voice as he sat down next to Alice, again taking her into his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I returned to the chair in the corner and sat down as my mind swirled. I was going to see Edward in less than 12 hours. I was relieved to be seeing him again soon, and grew impatient as time passed. There was nothing I could do to distract myself and I soon became antsy. I wanted to get out, hunt, or do something to pass the time. I knew it wasn't safe and remained in my chair.

Hours passed in silence with no word. I shot up in my chair as I heard the car alarm go off on the Mercedes. I looked at Jasper and Alice panicked. Who was here? Was it our family or the others? I was startled to find that Jasper and Alice did not look alarmed in any way.

"It's ok Bella it used to happen all the time when we lived here. Animals get too close to the cars and set off the alarms. I'll get the keys and turn it off." Jasper said as he got off the couch to find the keys. I breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Jasper hit the off button for the car alarm. For some reason it wasn't working. He sighed heavily and came back into the living room where Alice and I were.

"I'm going to have to go out side to turn it off. The remote must be dead on the car alarm." He sounded annoyed.

"You said we needed to stay together to be safe." I muttered alarmed.

"Don't worry it's just an animal. I will make sure you two are safe upstairs before I go outside. Come on lets get you two locked away." He replied smiling at me.

Alice and I followed him upstairs to a room that had once belonged to them. He shut the door and locked it warning us to open it for no one until he got back. It seemed I was the only one nervous and I tried to calm down, but something just didn't feel right. Having the door locked did little to stifle my fears. A vampire could easily knock down a door if they wanted entrance to a room. Alice was already sitting comfortably on the bed and I walked slowly to the bed to join her. Alice seemed perfectly calm and I was silently upset with myself for being so paranoid. Edward would be here very soon. The sun was already setting and then everything would be ok, I said trying to comfort myself. I lay back on the bed and tried to relax as I awaited Jasper's return.

"Well that was easy."

I shot up from the bed and whipped my head around to the voice coming from a dark corner in the room. There leaning casually against the wall was James. I turned to look at Alice and found her in the same position I was, frozen with fear.

"I didn't think it would be this effortless to get you two alone. A simple car alarm was all it took, really not much of a challenge." He sneered.

"Hello Bella I've missed you." Chills ran through my body as I recognized the next voice. Laurent was standing just to the right of James smiling. Alice and I sat motionless on the bed stricken with panic.

"How?" I breathed not able to complete my sentence.

"Jasper…" Alice whispered her eyes wide with dread.

"Don't worry your boyfriend has not been harmed…yet. It appears as though he has caught our scent and is trying to track us down as we speak." James chuckled to himself as he continued, "as for how…well your friends should be much more careful when they talk together. You never know who might be listening."

"Why me?" Alice asked her voice sounded stronger, but I could still tell she was frightened.

"You really don't remember do you? Of course I guess it is to be expected considering where you were before you were changed." He added matter-of-factly. "You see you were in an insane asylum when I found you. Your blood was so sweet and mouth watering I had to have you, but there was another who had grown fond of you and took you from me. I will never understand the fascination our kind has with humans." He said dryly shaking his head.

"He turned you into a vampire trying to keep you safe from me. I was extremely disappointed as you can well imagine that I never got to taste your blood, and killed the one who turned you as revenge. You were the only one to ever escape me and I vowed to rectify that situation if our paths ever crossed again. It brings me great satisfaction to finally have closure to this situation." He said calmly.

He pushed himself from the wall and casually made his way over to the bed. Alice and I quickly got up and backed away stopping once we hit the wall. We were trapped.

"What are you going to do with us?" I asked trying not to show how scared I was.

"I have no use for you Bella. You will have to ask Laurent his plans. As for Alice…well I can't very well allow her to escape me again. I do have my reputation to uphold." He grinned.

I turned to look at Laurent waiting to hear what my fate would be. "Bella I do not wish to do you harm, but if you resist me I will have no choice. You are a very beautiful creature and I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you." He explained as he walked up to me.

I tried to move away from him but there was nowhere to go. He reached out and grabbed my arm and I tried desperately to free myself from his grasp, but he was too strong. "Calm down Bella. Everything will be ok." He said in a smooth voice trying to comfort me. I froze where I stood trying desperately to think of a way out. He lifted his free hand and stroked my face as he smiled at me.

Abruptly he grabbed my other arm and pulled me close to him restraining me. "We can't have you escaping, or trying to help your little friend now can we?" He asked as he held me tight.

I immediately turned my head to find Alice. She was still standing against the wall trying to stare James down. He was staring back at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Shall we get on with this then?" James asked as he stared pacing the room preparing to pounce.

"Let's" Alice said through clenched teeth. I could see the fear in her eyes, but she refused to go down without a fight. There really was no competition. James was bigger and stronger. There was no way little Alice would ever be able to fight him. I watched in horror as a deep menacing growl started to build in her chest as she crouched down preparing to spring at him.

I struggled fruitlessly against Laurent trying to free my self so that I could help Alice. He was squeezing me so hard I was unable to breath. With my last breath I yelled for the only person I wanted to see right now more than anything, Edward. I yelled loud and clear before Laurent turned on me in anger, and hit me hard across the face knocking me to the ground. I was stunned and reeling from his blow when I heard deep growls fill the room and snapping. I turned to look up afraid of what I might find to see Edward yanking Laurent away from me. Deep relief filled my body, and I instantly got to my feet.

As I approached Edward to help someone was grabed me from behind. Esme was there and she pulling me from the room. I tried to protest but she just pulled harder.

"I have to help. Alice is in danger. I can't leave her." I cried frantically trying to explain.

"Don't worry the others are there. She will be safe. You need to come with me and stay out of their way." She explained hurriedly as she brought me outside and pushed me into a car. I could hear the fight from out side and worried for everyone's safety as Esme drove off.

"Why didn't we stay? We could have helped!" I insisted.

"There were more than enough people there to help. We would just have gotten in the way. Edward will be able to fight better knowing you are safe." She explained. "Don't worry Bella everyone will be fine." She soothed.

She brought me to a hotel and checked us into a room where we would wait for the others. I was over whelmed with feelings of guilt, fear and relief as we waited. Esme tried to comfort me but I was inconsolable. I needed to know everyone was ok. After what seemed like forever there was a soft knock on the door. I quickly looked over at Esme and she smiled getting up from her seat. She made her way to the door and opened it without asking who was there. There before her stood Edward and I ran as fast as I could throwing myself into his arms.

I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly leaning his head against mine. We stood in the doorway holding each other for a few minutes before I heard someone clearing their throat behind us. I released my hold on Edward to find the others standing there smiling. I quickly scanned over them looking for Alice. As soon as my eyes rested upon her I ran to her embracing her in a tight hug.

"Oh Alice I'm so happy you are ok." I cried with relief.

"I'm glad you are too." She said hugging me back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let's go inside first. Then we can all explain everything." Carlisle smiled as he entered the hotel room. We all followed eager to hear the entire story.


	23. Chapter 23

All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

We spent the rest of the night explaining our individual parts to each other. Apparently James had over heard from someone that we were staying in a house in Canada. Somehow he had managed to track us down and rig the car alarm. Victoria had stayed outside in hopes of leading whoever came to fix the car away from the house. Unfortunately it had worked.

"I shouldn't have left you." Jasper murmured guiltily holding Alice in his lap.

"It's ok Jasper you were doing what you thought was best." I smiled warmly at him trying to comfort him. I didn't blame him for the decision he had made. He was only trying to protect us. There was no way he could have known it was a trap. He didn't say anything to me he simply held Alice closer to him hanging his head.

"There is no one to blame for what happened. James and the others fooled us all." Carlisle soothed. Jasper nodded his head slightly in response never meeting Carlisle's gaze.

"He was so close." Jasper whispered as he lifted his head to look into Alice's eyes.

"We pulled James off her before any harm was done." Emmett said as he went to his brother's side placing one of his hands on Jasper's back.

"I know." He said simply.

"So you destroyed both James and Laurent then?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Yes." He said narrowing his eyes. "As soon as I entered the room…when I saw Laurent leaning over you…" He trailed off a low growl building in his chest. I reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face to calm him, and watched as his face relaxed into my touch.

"What about Victoria?" Alice asked. I watched as Edward hung his head almost in shame.

"We tried to track her down, but there was no trace of her anywhere." Edward said glumly.

"We should get going." Carlisle stated as he started to walk to the door. No one said anything in reply. Everyone simply got up from their positions in the room and walked outside to the cars.

So much had happened in the last few days that I felt drained. The car ride home was relatively quiet. I was just happy to be close to Edward again. I wanted to go home and lay with Edward as we had before on my bed as we talked and held each other. As soon as we pulled up to the house I grabbed Edward's hand and ran to my room pulling him inside. He looked at me quizzically and I smiled in return.

"I've missed you." I cooed as I placed my hands on his chest.

"How much have you missed me?" He asked playfully placing his hands on my waist.

"More than you can possibly imagine." I replied intensely as I stared into his eyes reaching up on my toes to kiss him full on the lips. He returned the kiss eagerly walking me to my bed. He gently pushed me down on the bed never breaking our kiss as he hovered over me. Slowly he pulled away staring deep into my eyes as one hand stroked my face.

"Don't you ever leave me again Edward Cullen." I whispered.

"The same goes for you Isabella Swan." He said softly as he leaned in for yet another passionate kiss.

"Edward?" I said after a few moments.

"Yes."

"Do you think Victoria will come back here and try to cause trouble for us?" It was something I had been thinking about a lot on the drive home. We had destroyed her entire family, and she must not be very happy about it.

Edward reached up and gently stroked my hair, "Oh Bella. Please don't worry about her. If she did come back she would be a fool."

"Still…do you think she will?"

He sighed, "I honestly don't know." I nodded and smiled at him before I buried my head in his chest pulling myself closer to him.

I would be a fool to say that life was perfect now. Victoria still on the loose, and she most likely wanted revenge. Of course she was just one vampire against eight, but I had learned to never underestimate anyone. I knew she would always be a threat as long as she lived. I was still a new vampire and had many things to learn.

Tonight I decided to ignore all my problems and concentrate only on Edward. He was everything to me, my whole life. As long as he was by my side I could handle anything life threw at me. He was my forever.

A/N- I accidentally posted the wrong chapter last night and had to pull it. This is the real ending.

Hope you enjoyed! It was fun to write. I was thinking of writing a sequel….what do you think?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N------ I have started the sequel to this story. It's called Old Friends, New Enemies for all who are interested. I have posted the first few chapters. I will be busy the next few weeks and will not have time to post much, but when I do WATCH OUT!

Enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25

SEQUEL ALERT.

I just started the sequel to Old Friends, New Enemies (Sequel to The Monster Within). It's called Changes. I hope you all enjoy it!

Summary- The Cullen's move to Denali to escape the threat of the werewolves once and for all. With the wedding on the horizon, old friends, and Victoria still on the loose life is anything but perfect for Edward and Bella.


End file.
